Conferencias en privado con invitado sorpresa!
by ryouko-chan-148
Summary: Lovino no entiende. Si odias a alguien...¿por qué te le pegas tanto? Decide investigar, y se topa con la escena que le saca todas las dudas. ¿Qué hacer cuando descubre semejante mentira? ¡Unírseles, por supuesto! SpainxUKxLovino


(Por favor, antes de seguir, lee las advertencias que están más abajo, justo antes del título)

Este fic está dedicado a Aeris BL, quien tuvo la genial idea de tentarme a escribir un trío. Espero que te guste. Al final, hay una pequeña nota para vos.

¿Qué hace Ryouko escribiendo este tipo de cosas? Buena pregunta, yo no sé contestarla. El fin de año se acerca, contando diciembre me quedan tres meses enteros para ponerme a leer cinco librotes de biología, física, química e introducción (los cuales ni abrí) y siento que para las vacaciones de verano andaré muy poco por estos lados, eso es si quiero entrar a la uni y no sentirme una vieja con mis odiados 19 años. Es casi una obligación aprobar ese maldito examen de ingreso. Así que me he propuesto (esta vez en serio 8D) antes de que lleguemos a mediados de diciembre, terminar los cuatro fics que debo a unas señoritas. Publicando este, ya son tres los que me restan.

**Advertencias****:**

-Es un trío, con España, Inglaterra e Italia del Sur.

-Demasiado explícito para mi gusto…pero he leído cosas más fuertes 8D

-Es laaargo. Eternamente largo (casi 25.000 palabras ._.U)

-Un ligero Pru-Rom (me gustan esos dos juntos), de todos modos, este fic es un SpainxUK/UKxSpain y SpainxLovino. Y un SpainxUKxLovino, todo en ese jodido orden.

-Mal título.

-Se supone que yo misma lo beteé, pero sé que se me han pasado varios errores por alto, lo sé y lo siento. Y ff lo arruina aun mas.

-¿Final feliz? No sé.

Que conste que están advertidas acerca del contenido y de las posibles parejas.

Con respecto a la extensión del fic, se debe a que, al ser un fic especial (porque está dedicado para alguien especial 8D) no quiero que sea un lemon a secas. Quiero que sea perfecto, con trama, con un final. No es que no me guste leer PWP, al contrario, me encanta. También reconozco que soy incapaz de escribir una escena de sexo sin centrarme en detalles idiotas. Ese es el motivo por el cual tardé tanto en publicar esto (Ae-chan me lo pidió hace unos meses) y lo mismo digo para el FranciaxCanadá que le debo a otaku-girl-4ever, y que lo he reescrito miles de veces porque no me termina de convencer. ¿Soy perfeccionista? Nah, soy una complicada de mierda.

(La semana pasada vi a tres tipos bien pegados en una moto, riendo y metiéndose mano ligeramente; y encima bien facheros. Ese, chicas, ése es un regalo del cielo.)

* * *

**Conferencias en privado con invitado sorpresa**

España bostezó sobre el asiento y miró de reojo a Italia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Lovi.

Qué mal. Demasiada atención. Esperaba el momento oportuno en que el castaño se distrajera para poder sacar su bolígrafo y contestar lo que Inglaterra le escribía en la servilleta. Dicho momento tan ansiado llegó cuando Lovino se levantó para repartir las carpetas con los proyectos nacionales al resto de países.

"A la noche. Ahora no, nos pueden ver y la cagamos. Y tú no la quieres cagar, supongo… Después de la cena, en tu habitación. Porque la mía está cerca de la sala y pasa mucha gente por ahí. Sé que te calienta que nos escuchen, pero ésta no es la ocasión"

Bastardo. Y pervertido. Bueno, últimamente el desubicado había pasado a ser él mismo, lo reconocía. Besó la punta de la birome, a sabiendas que el otro lo estaba mirando y se dedicó a escribir la respuesta.

"Tú eres el rayado que siempre quiere grabar. Cierra la boca, salido. No quiero esperar hasta la noche. Piensa en algo mejor, rubio sin cerebro."

Abolló el papel y se levantó a tirar las migas de su sándwich a la basura. Se cuidó bien de dejarlas caer justo dentro del bolsillo del traje del inglés, junto con lo que había escrito.

-Eres idiota, ¿no?

-Lo siento. Te confundí con el tacho. Se parecen bastant…

La pisada en el pie por parte del italiano que pasaba a su lado le hizo callarse y volver a su asiento.

-Ustedes…ya hartan – murmuró Romano apretando los dientes y fingiendo una sonrisa. Iba dirigido a España. Con Inglaterra nunca se metía.

La escena le causaba mucha gracia al anglosajón, le encantaba verlo metido en problemas a su compañero de sábanas. Metió la mano al bolsillo y comenzó a sacarse los restos de comida, atrapando con disimulo entre sus dedos el trozo de servilleta doblada. Hacer eso en plena reunión era riesgoso, pero a ambos le gustaba. Con cuidado leyó las líneas españolas y se sonrió. Realmente estaba muy necesitado. La idea de Antonio en la cama suplicándole que lo follara estaba empezando a dar vueltas en su cabeza. Lo mejor para combatir una excitación repentina era concentrarse en otra cosa, y definitivamente eso iba a hacer.

-¿Problemas con tu ex-colonia, Spain? No me digas que se te siguen sublevando, torerito de cuarta.

España clavó su mirada en el británico. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de saltarle encima. No para golpearlo, claro.

"El torerito de cuarta te hizo gritar hace un par de semanas…" era una frase perfecta para la ocasión, y que haría que el rubio se sonrojase, algo tan jodidamente adorable como verlo cabreado. Pero se acordó que tenía a más de medio centenar de países al lado, y se tuvo que tragar las palabras. Se conformó con hacerle un gesto con el dedo medio. Que lo jodieran, sí.

Inglaterra sonrió aún más macabramente y cerró el puño bajo una de las carpetas tamaño oficio que tenía sobre la mesa, moviéndolo sugestivamente sin quitarle los ojos verdes de encima. El moreno abrió los ojos y se ruborizó levemente, sonriéndole con malicia.

-No, Arthur. Que te jodan a ti – pudo leer en los labios del ibérico.

El rubio soltó una carcajada y se giró para hablar con Japón. Kiku estaba concentrado en entender la pelea que entablaban más allá Rusia y Estados Unidos, por lo que el jueguito de señas le había pasado desapercibido. La sala de conferencias en sí era un caos, y Alemania ya estaba harto de intentar poner orden, por lo que se limitaba solo a mandarse mensajes de texto con su hermano y esperar que el barullo se extinguiese por sí solo.

España se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa y hundió su cabeza allí. Debería ser la hora de la siesta. Actividades favoritas en dicho tiempo: dormir. Cerró los ojos, escuchando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Las carcajadas de Alfred, los ronquidos de Grecia mezclados con los de Feliciano, las puteadas en voz baja de Lovino, los suspiros de cansancio de Ludwig…y las risotadas que soltaba Inglaterra por alguna ocurrencia ideada junto a Japón.

Inglaterra…ese bastardo…

Pensar mucho en él no le hacía bien a su temperatura corporal. A medida que las risas del ex-pirata se sucedían, España se mordía los labios, deseoso de hacerlas callar con su boca. Levantó un poco el rostro para observarlo fugazmente y se estremeció. Ese maldito…con el estúpido pretexto de que tenía mal acomodada la corbata estaba quitándosela, echando de a ratos un par de vistazos hacia donde se sentaba el moreno. Antonio se estremeció y tragó saliva cuando vio los dos botones de más que se estaba desprendiendo. Exhibicionista de mierda. Faltaba todavía media hora, y ya tenía que andar cruzando las piernas debajo de la mesa. Maldito británico. Encima de todo…esa forma de abrir la boca y lamerse los labios…Cuanto deseaba que estuvieran en otro lado… Hundió la cabeza en sus brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Debería, debería ser la hora de la siesta. Actividades favoritas en dicho tiempo: follar con Arthur.

Un suspiro de hartazgo llegó a sus oídos y giró la cabeza a su derecha. Romano lo estaba mirando, una expresión de fastidio en sus labios y una mirada burlona en sus ojos.

-¿Porqué mejor no te levantas y te vas al baño? Sabes bien que quedarte hasta tarde mirando pornografía tiene esas consecuencias.

Antonio intentó disimular los nervios que le producía saber que desde la silla de enfrente, Inglaterra estaba atento escuchando la conversación.

-Lovi…yo no miro pornografía. Díselo a Arthur, de acá se puede ver la tapa de Playboy que asoma de sus papeles.

El aludido tosió y acomodó sus carpetas.

-Entonces deja de mirar la pornografía de Inglaterra y concéntrate, maldita sea. Y deja de hablar tanto de ese… - bajó la voz hasta que casi fue un susurro –…cabrón, están todo el día molestándose como idiotas, no me extrañaría encontrarlos pegoteados contra la pared algún día.

España sintió como su cerebro moría por un instante. Vio de reojo como la isla palidecía y clavaba sus ojos verdes en el italiano, aterrorizado. No importaba cuan bajo hablara. Nada se escapaba de los oídos del británico.

-¿Qué dijiste?

La voz le salió un poco quebrada, a pesar que hizo lo posible por sonar como si no le hubiese afectado el comentario.

-Nada.

-Te escuché bien…

-¿Y para que preguntas? País de la pasión…jah! País de la idiotez, diría yo.

-Lovino, hablo en serio, no me gusta que me relaciones con ese desgraciado. Ni en chiste. Y…no quiero enojarme contigo, así que retráctate.

Romano soltó una risa y lo miró desafiante, a la vez que se le acercaba. Dicho acercamiento hizo que Inglaterra buscara algo con que distraerse, para que no fuera tan evidente que aquella escenita lo estaba molestando mucho.

-Capaz que te relacionas tú solo entonces, pensando en ese bastardo. Que gracioso. No me retracto una mierda, y enójate. No me calienta tu enojo.

-¿Es esto una escena de celos o me equivoco?

El comentario del español hizo que Italia del Sur bajara la guardia y volviera a concentrarse en sus papeleos.

-Puto. Ve a coger con él si quieres. No me importa. Yo no tengo celos de ti.

España abrió la boca para replicarle pero fue callado por la autoritaria voz de Alemania, que indicaba el cierre de la junta por ese día. Había sido un día bastante pesado para el pobre germano.

/ / / / / /

Tuvo que soportar el barullo que armó el rubio cuando se encontraron en los baños clausurados del tercer piso. Inglaterra estaba molesto de veras, tanto, que había considerado la idea de dejarse de ver por un tiempo. Un par de años bastaba, según él. Y Antonio debió contenerse para no borrarle la sonrisa de una trompada.

-No fue nada, fue una broma, Lovi es así, si seguimos haciendo lo que hacemos él se dará cuenta de que lo que me dijo no me afectó y dejará de creer eso. Es simple, imbécil.

-Tú eres el imbécil. Con cada estúpida palabra que decías estabas afirmando todo, ¿qué te costaba decir "que estupidez", reírte y dejar la conversación ahí? Eres tan…pésimo fingiendo…

Antonio apretó los dientes y le dio un puñetazo a la pared.

-Basta, no me jodas. Lastimas, Arthur, alguna vez escúchate cuando hablas. Dices esa mierda de separarnos, dices cualquier cosa. Y lo único que te importa es echarme mierda.

-Te echo mierda, ¿y? Te lo mereces.

-Das asco.

-No cuando te follo.

-Ahí también das asco.

-Digamos que últimamente noté que tú no eres mejor a la hora de invertir roles.

-¿Ah no? Te la pasas aullando, y no creo que sea de impotencia.

-Esa palabra te queda como anillo al dedo. Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el impoten…

Antonio chasqueó la lengua y lo empujó, tomándolo del cabello. Arthur soltó una blasfemia cuando su frente golpeó contra la pared, y soltó otra cuando quedó con su cara aplastada contra el muro. Sentía el sabor de sangre en sus labios y la presión del cuerpo del ibérico contra el suyo.

-No más peleas, Reino Unido. Hablo en serio. No acá, y no después de que dijiste que nos íbamos a separar.

-Suéltame, o se pudre todo.

Se sentían ruidos en las escaleras. Se suponía que ese piso estaba casi desocupado, pero seguramente había gente pululando por esos lugares todavía. Antonio lo liberó, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Arthur se giró para mirarlo mientras buscaba un pañuelo en su bolsillo para limpiarse el manchón rojo que se estaba secando sobre su boca.

-Siempre terminamos así, ¿no? – susurró con molestia.

-No. Terminamos así.

Se adelantó para tomarlo de la cintura y besarlo. Era un cuadro que se repetía siempre: discusión, luego golpes y finalmente reconciliación repentina (con besos o con algo más, dependiendo del lugar en donde se hallaran). Estaban ya acostumbrados, pero aún así no significaba para ellos una rutina. Era su manera de quererse. Arthur lo abrazó y se dejó caer sobre el pecho del español, gimiendo suavemente mientras enredaban sus lenguas y quedaban apoyados contra los lavabos. Inglaterra pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa del mayor y buscó explorar más piel, España se dedicó a lamer la sangre y a borrarla de la boca del británico. Cuando terminó continuó besándolo, pero aflojando un poco el agarre para hacerle entender que ya era momento de terminar. Arthur captó el gesto y se separó, acariciando la piel tostada por última vez antes de sacar sus manos y proceder a acomodarle la arrugada prenda.

-Deberíamos pelear más seguido.

Antonio sonrió y le dejó un beso sobre la mejilla.

-De hecho, lo hacemos con frecuencia. Al final, Lovi terminó teniendo razón. Acabamos pegoteados contra la pared.

Eso le recordó al británico la anterior conversación. Realmente, había sido muy estúpido considerar distanciarse. Estúpido no. Imposible.

-Hay que tener más cuidado, o terminará viéndonos en la cama. No lo queremos traumar, ¿no?

-Ya no es un niño, Arthur. Pero la escenita no le agradará nada, te lo aseguro.

-¿Por?

-Vaya pregunta. No te puede ni ver. Creo que tiene una mala imagen de ti, nada más. Algún día te conocerá bien y le caerás mejor, supongo. Tú tampoco haces grandes esfuerzos por agradarles a los demás.

-Mientras te guste a ti, el resto me importa un carajo.

Antonio sonrió burlón. Esa declaración no era del todo cierta. Arthur se quedó pensativo y luego suspiró.

-Bueno. Como tú, tengo mis excepciones. Y me tengo que ir, dichas excepciones me esperan para tomar un helado. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

-¿Significa que ya no quieres que nos distanciemos?

-Significa que fui un completo idiota al tomarlo como una opción. Ya veremos como arreglar para que Italia cambie de parecer.

-Qué bueno escuchar eso. Entonces esta noche te espero en…mi habitación, la última puerta de la izquierda, ya sabes. Y...no cenes.

-No lo haré. Hasta pronto, Spain.

Se adelantó para tomar el picaporte de la puerta y salir, no sin antes darle un beso en la boca al español.

/ / / / / /

Pasar la tarde con dos personas como Alfred y Matthew le hacía sentir extraño. Estar con ellos era como estar con la inocencia en persona…bueno, era un decir, los chicos estaban ya creciditos y tenían una clara noción de ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, se le hacía difícil pensar en ellos haciendo lo que él hacía con España. Saber que después de esa salida vespertina tenía que ir a darse un baño y cambiarse sólo para ir a la habitación del moreno y pasarse toda la noche jugando a cuantas veces podían hacerlo en ocho horas…le daba un poco de vergüenza. Era como una doble vida. Pero ya se estaba acostumbrando

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando regresó a su habitación 124, que compartía con Lituania. Agradeció que el báltico no se hallara, así se ahorraba tener que decirle un par de mentiras acerca de su paradero nocturno. Se duchó, se cambió de ropa, poniéndose la más sencilla que tenía (porque al fin y al cabo iban a terminar hechas jirones o…sucias…) y se dirigió al pasillo donde sabía que estaba el cuarto que España compartía con Gilbert. Sacó unos chicles del bolsillo y se recostó contra la pared, esperando el momento preciso en que no pasara nadie por la sala y así ir de una corrida hasta el final del corredor. La espera podía ser bastante larga, y corría el riesgo de que se le pegara alguien al lado, estropeándole los planes. Sin embargo tuvo bastante suerte, solo fueron diez minutos de plantón. Cuando halló la oportunidad, se lanzó a caminar veloz hasta la última puerta, girándose una última vez para corroborar que nadie lo viera antes de entrar y cerrar tras de sí.

-Mierda. Puntual, como siempre.

España estaba sentado sobre la cama, vestido con tan sólo una remera roja y unos pantalones a las rodillas negros. A su lado y sobre la mesa de luz tenía una bandeja con una botella de vino y dos copas, y un plato de alguna comida que, de seguro, tenía tomates.

-Soy puntual si se trata de algo que me gusta.

Antonio sonrió. Arthur avanzó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado, tomándolo de la nuca y hundiendo su boca en la del ibérico. Nadie los iba a interrumpir. Prusia había salido de parranda con Francis, y había arrastrado de paso a su hermano, a su vez este a Feliciano y Lovino fue tras él para asegurarse de que no sucediera nada malo. A Gilbert se le había encomendado la tarea de vigilar a Romano y de avisar en caso de que este volviera al hotel. Así que por esa noche, el pasillo del ala derecha del hotel estaba prácticamente desocupado. Exceptuando por ellos dos, claro, y por la habitación que Letonia compartía con Estonia, pero el menor había salido con Sealand a un parque de diversiones nocturno, junto a los dos nórdicos, y el báltico restante estaba demasiado ocupado con sus potentes auriculares y sus computadores así que no iba a escuchar absolutamente nada. El plan había salido perfecto. No solo no había moros en la costa sino que tampoco había ni italianos, ni germanos, ni franceses, ni americanos, ni orientales, ni bálticos ni…húngaras.

-Inglaterra…quítate eso. Hay momentos en los que odio verte vestido.

Lo ayudó a librarse la camiseta blanca y los zapatos. La primera prenda quedó inutilizada al primer intento. Antonio quiso sacársela con un solo movimiento, pero falló y optó por rasgarla con los dedos, hasta convertirla en un montón de tiras y trapos inservibles, bajo la atenta e impaciente mirada del anglosajón. Los zapatos fueron a parar a un rincón alejado. Se miraban como perros hambrientos, España se mordía los labios mientras deslizaba su mano por el vientre pálido del inglés. El rubio tironeó de la remera roja y se la llevó a la boca, incorporándose un poco para poder tener mejor posición y así rasgarla con los dientes. Tuvo que subirse encima del moreno para llevar a cabo tal acción y así lo hizo. Los pantalones siempre tardaban un poco más en ser quitados. Antes de eso había un montón de pasos previos, pasos de un ritual que se sabían ya de memoria y que les encantaba realizar.

-¿Que hay de cena? – preguntó de repente, con un trozo de tela roja colgando de la boca. España estiró la mano y se lo quitó, acariciándole la mejilla de paso.

-Albóndigas, con arroz amarillo y mucha salsa. Tómalo o déjalo.

-No pienso detenerme después para comer – le murmuró en el oído después de darle un lametón en el cuello - Además si se enfría no tiene gracia.

-Vale.

Inglaterra lo dejó enderezarse, muy a su pesar. El español tomó uno de los cubiertos y recogió un poco de arroz, llevándolo a la boca del inglés. Luego de un suspiro, lo observó masticar la comida, encantado con el pedacito de arroz que le había quedado en la comisura de los labios. Se acercó y se lo quitó con la lengua.

-Joder, si así comes siempre…

-Sólo lo hago para cierto idiota que lleva tu nombre.

Tomó una albóndiga con los dedos y se la llevó a la boca del latino, dejando caer a propósito un par de gotas de salsa en su estómago. Ambos bajaron la vista y la elevaron al instante, mirándose el uno al otro. La sonrisa de Inglaterra indicaba un "luego lo limpio" que hizo estremecer de deseo al moreno. Así continuaron, un poco acelerados ya que a cada bocado que recibían del otro las ganas aumentaban y se les hacía casi imposible avanzar. España tuvo la solución perfecta al recostar al inglés en la cama y colocarle el plato en el pecho, a la vez que se sentaba en sus caderas y se acercaba a besarlo apoyando sus codos en el colchón para no mancharse con la comida. Era una postura tan cómoda que Arthur se permitió estrecharle la cintura y ayudarle a moverse lentamente. Antonio no se resistió. Los pantalones le estorbaban bastante, y el plato de comida también, por lo que decidió compartir la última albóndiga con su amante, tomándola con los dientes y partiéndola por la mitad sobre la boca abierta del rubio. Justo después de eso arrojó el plato a un costado, sin importarle si se hacía pedazos contra la pared y manchaba el suelo. De hecho sí, se hizo trizas.

-Parece que estas algo impaciente, Spain. El problema es que no si se debe a que tienes ganas de que yo te folle, o…nn…ah!

Antonio ya había empezado a moverse más rápido, y ya sin la incomodidad anterior, había comenzado a recorrer las clavículas del menor con su lengua, dejando largos rastros húmedos. Arthur se acomodó y colocó sus dos manos sobre el culo de la otra nación, apretando con fuerza y maldiciendo a esos horribles pantalones que merecían el infierno por interponerse entre esa piel tan suave y sus manos famélicas. España gimió con fuerza y se lanzó a besar al inglés con desesperación, rasguñando los costados de su torso y haciendo que el rubio soltara varios quejidos incoherentes.

-Ce-cerraste…con lla-llave, ¿no?

Ni idea. Inglaterra no tenía ni idea, y tampoco le importaba. Asintió porque no quería que se cortara lo que estaban haciendo, aunque la verdad no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho. El detalle se le olvidó cuando los dientes de Antonio se hundieron en su cuello.

-Fuuck… ¡dios...! ¡De nuevo, mierda, hazlo más fuerte…!

A la segunda mordida Arthur dejó escapar unas lágrimas y clavó las uñas sobre la tela de la prenda que le quedaba aún al otro país. Quería destrozar ese culo, arañarlo por completo, hacerlo todo para escuchar salir de esa garganta toda clase de sonidos inmorales y que sus oídos se llenaran con los deliciosos gemidos españoles. No quería esperar más. No podía. Llevó sus dedos hasta el botón y lo desabrochó, maldiciendo a su propio nerviosismo que le hacía demorar. Bajó la cremallera y metió una de sus manos, sólo para comprobar que Antonio estaba tan duro como él. Tan solo ese roce hizo que el moreno comenzara a jadear y a lamer con más velocidad los labios con sabor a salsa, esquivando los lametones que le daba el rubio y aprovechando la ocasión para tomar aquella lengua suavemente y succionarla.

-Si-sigue…sigue así…

Arthur le bajó un poco más los pantalones, lo suficiente como para poder meter más su mano y continuar acariciándolo. Con la otra tomó una de las nalgas del moreno y la presionó con fuerza, sonriendo cuando España gimió en su boca y le produjo una placentera vibración por toda su garganta. Continuó su camino, buscando aquello que tanto ansiaba encontrar, aquella tibia entrada que tanto adoraba. Cuando la halló, se dispuso a acariciarla, suavemente, sin hacer ningún intento de entrar pero dilatando de a poco mientras bordeaba con delicadeza a los costados. Sabía como hacer para que se corriera en cuestión de pocos minutos.

-Arthur…Arthur…yo…basta…quiero que…

-¿Quiero que qué…? Dime, Spain.

-Fóllame, por dios, fóllame.

Cómo le encantaba torturarlo así…realmente esa voz casi quebrada y ronca del placer lo ponía como loco. Tenía todavía sus pantalones puestos y el idiota de Antonio le pedía a gritos que lo cogiera. Que gracioso, ni que su miembro fuera mágico y atravesara la tela, y ni que tuviera cuatro brazos y se desabrochara él mismo mientras seguía excitando al español. No había tiempo. Lo único que podía hacer para complacerlo era seguir moviendo su mano y tal vez hundir la punta de su dedo un poco. Así lo hizo, y Antonio arqueó la espalda, cerrando los ojos, suplicándole por más. Más, más. Obvio que tendría más.

Se acomodó un poco y le terminó de quitar la prenda, dejándolo sin absolutamente nada, sin ni siquiera ese bóxer estampado de tomates que le quedaba tan bien. Le hizo abrir las piernas, con un poco de brusquedad. Retomó esta vez la tarea anterior con su boca, mordiendo apenas en la punta, haciéndole gritar de placer. Rogó para que los auriculares de Estonia fueran lo suficientemente potentes como para que no escuchase los sonidos que hacía rato se colaban por debajo de la puerta y resonaban en el pasillo.

-Te gusta… ¿no?

España asintió con la cabeza, tomándolo por el cabello y tratando de guiarle con los movimientos. La boca de Arthur era perfecta, parecía que había sido hecha para lamer y…bueno, no como si se refiriera a que debería haberse dedicado a eso pero…lo hacía tan bien…realmente era todo un lujo ser el amante de Inglaterra. El británico no tenía problemas en aguantarse los espasmos que le producía el tener que hundirse hasta la garganta para darle más placer. Siempre solía ser así, una forma extraña de amarse, el placer a costa de un poco de sufrimiento ajeno.

-Me…gusta…sí, me…gusta.

Intentó no ceder tan rápido a las garras de la lujuria que lo estaba poseyendo y derritiendo todos sus sentidos. Resistió un poco, estiró como pudo una de las manos y abrió el cajón de la mesa de luz. Arthur siguió de reojo el movimiento y dejó de excitarlo con su boca, separándose apenas unos centímetros. Antonio gimió y se giró, sorprendido ante la actitud de la otra nación.

-Parece que no lo hago lo suficientemente bien como para mantenerte quietito, ¿ah?

Le dirigió una mirada un tanto oscura acompañada de una sonrisa tétrica, que por supuesto no tenía como fin asustarlo sino advertirle de lo que iba a hacer. Mejor dicho, esos gestos hacían que Antonio se sintiese mucho más acalorado que antes. Revolvió entre las numerosas cosas que estaban desparramadas en el cajoncillo. Inglaterra estaba aún entre sus piernas, seguramente pensando con rapidez que artilugio utilizar para terminar de volver loco al español. Y mientras la pausa durara, tenía que actuar con velocidad.

Mierda mierda mierda. Algo extraño estaba haciendo, no sabía qué, pero se sentía infernalmente delicioso. Seguramente algo con su lengua y sus manos, una combinación rara que no alcanzaba a distinguir que le hizo rasgar el mueble con las uñas y proferir un grito de placer bastante indecente. Encontró lo que buscaba, gracias al cielo.

-Gime, Antonio, gime que me gusta…

Si le gustaba, no había motivos para acallarlos. Los dejaba salir sin detenerse a pensar en que existía la posibilidad de que el parque de diversiones estuviese cerrado y la linda familia compuesta por Suecia, Finlandia y Sealand (sin olvidar a Letonia) estuviese blanca de espanto en la habitación contigua. Como pudo, intentando hacerlo lo más rápido posible, tomó la navaja que había sacado y la metió por el pequeño pliegue de la costura del pantalón del inglés, tratando de despedazar la tela sin lastimarlo. La arrojó a un costado cuando no la necesitó más y se dedicó a rasgarle la prenda tomando los bordes que habían quedado después del corte. Sin embargo no pudo seguir, la pasión lo estaba consumiendo y sentía muy cerca el momento de máximo frenesí. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, rebotando ligeramente contra el colchón, apretando los dientes y jadeando con desesperación. Sus manos volvieron al rubio cabello del anglosajón, pero esta vez ya no los tomó con dulzura, sino que los tironeó con fuerza, intentando marcarle un ritmo que ya no tenía sentido imponer.

-A…a…rth…Arth…ahhhn…¡m-más…!

Arthur apretó más los labios y succionó con fuerza. Sintió las contracciones previas y sonrió. Podían acusarlo de tener muy mal gusto, pero como fuere…maldita sea…cómo le encantaba tragarse eso.

/ / / / / /

Dios mío, Gilbert lo subestimaba demasiado. Era eso, o la cerveza en grandes cantidades le hacía olvidarse que él ya tenía más de veinte años. Pedazo de idiota, al igual que los otros borrachines imbéciles que lo rodeaban. Estaba más que claro que el prusiano era una de las pocas personas que le agradaban dentro de su entorno, pero cuando se ponía así realmente no lo soportaba.

-Oi, Lovi, no te me pierdas de vista…Lovi no te alejes demasiado…Lovi pégate a mis cojones para que pueda verte sin que mi grandiosidad te tape... ¡pero que ridículo! – decía mientras se apostaba contra una de las barras de aquel bar que unos ebrios hermanos germanos habían escogido para comenzar la noche, y para divertirse imitaba de manera exageradamente chillona la voz de Prusia – ¿este idiota cree que soy su hijo o qué?

-Lovino…te estaba buscando. ¡Oye, no te alejes! ¿No ves que me preocupo por ti?

Gilbert había aparecido a su izquierda, cargando en la mano un jarro enorme de cerveza negra y con una flor puesta en su cabello, seguramente alguna broma del pervertido del francés. Podía ver los moretones recientes en su cuello y los rasguños en sus brazos. Como lo odiaba… ¿No tenía acaso manos para defenderse? Eran esos momentos en los que extrañaba al bastardo de Antonio. Se suponía que si Prusia estaba tan pendiente de él, y se llevaban dentro de todo bien…no debería andar por allí….bueno, no era que le importase, pero…

Al carajo.

-Estabas al frente mío todo este tiempo, dejándote apretar por el país de la calentura. Que la cerveza te convierta en un ciego de mierda no es mi puta culpa.

Prusia parpadeó y lanzó al aire una risa bastante larga. Miró hacia donde Feliciano estaba tratando de despertar a Ludwig. Volvió sus ojos extraviados hacia Lovino y le acarició la cabeza, sin parar de reírse.

-Deberías ser como tu hermano y cuidar de…

-¡Me cago en dios, no me compares con él! Y ya que lo nombras…se ve que mucho no funcionaron sus cuidados, el macho patatas está en las últimas a causa de esa porquería que beben. ¡Y no me toques!

Se quitó de un manotazo el brazo del prusiano, sonrojándose un poco. A causa del alcohol, claro. No le gustaba que el otro se mostrara amable con él de ese modo. Seguramente lo hacía porque no tenía alguna cosa mejor en que perder el tiempo. Bastardo. Necesitaba a España, para que se quedara a su lado y lo distrajera con alguna de esas historias de bar tan estúpidas que tanta gracia le daban. Antonio nunca lo dejaba solo. ¿Adónde estaría ahora? Eso de que tenía jaquecas y se iba a quedar descansando…era muy poco creíble, pero no él veía un motivo como para que el otro mintiera, así que había que tragarle el verso nomás.

-No sé que te sucede, pero no me gusta verte así de agestado…bueno, más que de costumbre. Sé que en el fondo prefieres que sea Antonio el que te moleste y te converse en lugar de mí…pero bueno, ¡aprovecha! Bebe.

Le extendió el vaso a medio tomar y Lovino lo aceptó. Tal vez le gustaba que Gilbert aceptara que entre Antonio y él lo eligiera al español, tal vez le gustaba la manera en que Prusia se tomaba esa pequeña derrota con optimismo. Era un buen tipo, eso jamás se lo iba a negar. Si Antonio no existiese, y tampoco Ludwig, ni Hungría, ni Roderich, tal vez podría hacer el intento de reconocer que si se llevaba bien con él era porque era uno de los pocos que aguantaba su mal carácter y le cumplía sus caprichos, porque no decía que el tomate daba asco y porque le hacía sonreír más de lo común. Porque eran buenos amigos (que de vez en cuando se pelearan no entrañaba que dejasen de serlo).Y porque…y porque…

-Falta Inglaterra. Ese sabe hacer el ridículo bastante bien cuando se pasa de copas.

Gilbert se quedó mirando un punto entre los ojos de Romano, totalmente serio. Había que contar un par de segundos para que las neuronas reaccionasen. Por fin lo hicieron, exactamente tres milésimas de segundos después de la carcajada prusiana.

-Cierto…otro que tenía jaqueca y se quedó en el hotel. Que tipo aburrido. Todos salen, o casi todos…bueno… no le veo la gracia.

Sí, la verdad, era muy aburrido. Incluso mirar como el resto se emborrachaba a su alrededor era una actividad divertida comparado con el hecho de meterse entre las sábanas, tomarse unas píldoras para la migraña y dormir. Arthur era un imbécil. Un estúpido. Lo odiaba desde que aquellas rencillas típicas con el bastardo de los tomates habían aumentado en número considerablemente. Sabía que esos dos tarados no podían ni verse, pero no entendía el porqué de esa exagerada cercanía cuando se tomaban del cuello de la camisa, ni la clásica guerra de papelitos en las conferencias, ni las provocaciones estúpidas que se hacían el uno al otro. Si él odiara a alguien, ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra.

-Vuelvo al hotel. Prefiero hacerle compañía a Antonio que ver como ustedes beben las copas hasta con el culo. Hasta pronto, Gil.

Dio media vuelta, pero el germano lo detuvo sujetándolo de un brazo.

-No te vas. Antonio dijo que te cuidara, y que no te dejara solo.

-Suéltame, tengo veinte años, maldito albino.

-Pareces de menos.

-Cierra el trasero, y tu boca también. ¡No me jodas, déjame ir, quiero irme de aquí!

Prusia tironeó más aún y lo dejó apoyado contra la barra. Le puso una jarra repleta de cerveza en la mano y se le acercó de manera intimidante, a lo que Lovino respondió con una trompada que el peliblanco pudo sujetar en el aire.

-'Stoy b'rracho, p'ro n' soy 'stúpido. S' digo que t' quedas, t' quedas.

El alcohol hacía que se trabara la lengua y sonara como el aterrador sueco. Era eso, o un mal chiste del prusiano. Como fuere, se hubiera dedicado a reírse a carcajadas de no ser porque el germano realmente lo estaba lastimando, presionando de esa forma su piel.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Suecia en modo posesivo? Déjame ir.

Había olvidado su promesa. No quería enfadarse con Italia, claro que no. Sabía que Antonio le había pedido que no le permitiera volver al hotel. Sabía también que Lovino estaba aburrido y que un español dormido entre las sábanas era más divertido que él mismo y una jarra de cerveza alemana, con baile y música de fondo. Y dolía, claro que dolía. Pero era el capricho del latino, y ¿quién era él para negarle algo? Otra derrota más, aunque solo fuera por la disputa de atención, y afortunadamente no de un corazón. Otra vez que se quedaba con las manos vacías, y otra vez que se sentía para nada grandioso.

-Ve.

Le soltó el brazo y se dirigió al centro del salón, para bailar con esas dos chicas que acababan de ser marcadas por Francis como futuras presas. Se le pasaba rápido, el efecto del rechazo del italiano le duraba apenas unos minutos. Eso era lo bueno de la cerveza.

Tomó a una de las chicas de la mano y la arrastró hacia donde Francia manoseaba descaradamente a otra, como para hacerle competencia. Giró el cuello una última vez, buscando esperanzado con la mirada al italiano. Existía la posibilidad de que se quedase un rato más allí, entonces él mandaría al demonio a la mujer e iría junto a él a llenarle los oídos con más historias patéticas de borrachos depresivos. Pero no. Ahí estaba, el vaso que le había ofrecido, intacto. Y el espacio vacío en la barra, el aroma de la colonia de Italia del Sur flotando en el aire todavía, invadiendo la silla que había quedado vacante y que ahora se disponía a ocupar una joven.

-Como si me importara…

Y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, sin borrar esa sonrisa de alegría alcohólica de su boca.

/ / / / / /

No acostumbraba a ignorar los halagos de una dama, así que le respondió con una sonrisa a la que acababa de dirigirle una especie extraña de piropo y siguió caminando por las calles exageradamente iluminadas de la ciudad. No faltaba mucho para llegar al hotel, eso era, realmente, un alivio.

Le desagradaba dejar plantado al prusiano, pero era inaguantable cuando se ponía en modo "borracho posesivo infantilmente estupidizado por el ambiente y sus aires ridículos y ególatras". Una descripción perfecta, y se aplaudió mentalmente por ello.

Cuando llegase a lo de Antonio, descargaría toda su impotencia en él. Se lo merecía, por enfermarse y no acompañarlo. Y por ser tan estúpido. No lo iba a negar, estaba de muy, pero muy mala leche. Y todo por culpa de Gilbert Beilschmidt. Y por el francés mano larga. Y por el aspecto patético del cuadro formado por Feliciano intentando despertar del letargo alcohólico al alemán. Si España hubiese estado allí…

Si España hubiese estado allí, habría sacado a bailar a todas las mujeres del lugar. Luego, se hubiese metido en otra clásica e irrisoria pelea con Arthur, pelea que de seguro terminaba con los dos revocándose en el suelo, Francis, en la fase máxima de su perversión y embriaguez, arrojándoles vino encima, Prusia echando más leña al fuego, su hermano diciendo "vee~" y Ludwig remojando su rostro en agua fría para salir de su estupidez e intentar separarlos. Y en caso de que Arthur no estuviere, Antonio sacaría igualmente a bailar a todas las mujeres, luego se sentaría a su lado para contarle alguna burrada y luego pasaría a hablar mal de Inglaterra y a criticar a todos sus habitantes. Luego su celular sonaría, se dirigiría al baño y allí se pasaría una linda media hora. Siempre se trataba de esas perras a las que él dejaba su número, y que luego lo llamaban para decirle asquerosidades por la línea. Al menos eso creía, era muy tonto pensar que el presidente o la reina lo llamaban a esas horas. Y después volvería con una espectacular cara de "tuve un fantástico polvo imaginando que follaba con alguien que me hablaba por teléfono" que daba náuseas de sólo imaginarlo. Luego lo tomaría de la mano y lo arrastraría a la salida, alegando cansancio, en el momento justo en que el prusiano se compadecía de él e intentaba entablar una conversación. Al final, tomarían un taxi los dos, España se daría un baño rápido y se tiraría exhausto a la cama, no sin darle el clásico beso en la mejilla de buenas noches, dejándolo a él pasmado como un ganso.

Lo curioso era que cuando ese desgraciado del inglés estaba, el celular ni sonaba. Parecía que las putas gratuitas se esfumaban en esos días. O que los restregones con el británico en el sucio suelo del bar canalizaban su energía y no necesitaba de las perras esas.

Pensándolo bien, las salidas con España siempre resultaban catastróficas. Pero si no estaba él…también eran catastróficas. Porque ya no era como antes, cuando la atención del español se centraban en él y en nadie más. Ahora se sentía relegado a un costado, era como si pelear con Inglaterra fuera mucho más importante que sentarse a su lado y conversar de cosas banales, alcohol mediante. Ya ni siquiera Francis lo acosaba, generalmente terminaba con un vaso roto en la cabeza, vaso que provenía de las manos del anglosajón.

En realidad, no eran celos. Pero odiaba que lo cambiaran por otra cosa. Así como odiaba que Prusia no saliera a buscarlo para seguirle insistiendo que se quedara, y en lugar de eso continuaba bailoteando con esas mujeres. Así como odiaba que su hermano ya no lo visitara tan seguido y se la pasara con Ludwig, así como odiaba que Francis centrara su mirada posesiva en el canadiense o en la linda chica de Seychelles y no en él, aunque eso siempre le había molestado.

Odiaba también que el propio Arthur ya no se dedicara a perseguirlos a él y a su hermano, y en lugar de eso se la pasara discutiendo con Antonio.

Necesitaba relajarse, definitivamente. España no siempre estaría tras suyo. Tenía que darse por vencido, además siempre iba a existir entre ellos ese lazo de amistad y algo más que habían forjado todos esos años de convivencia.

Lovino sonrió. Al demonio los celos. Se sentía capaz de asumir que España podía llegar a tener hasta un harén completo. Total…él siempre sería su Romanito consentido. Y los demás tendrían que morirse de envidia, y arrastrarse en el suelo suplicándole al ibérico la misma atención que le daba a él. Y Antonio les patearía el culo, por supuesto.

Soltó una carcajada en plena calle. Estaba mucho mejor. Y eso había que celebrarlo, obvio, aunque fuera en un kiosco de la calle, con unas latas de cerveza y sin la jodidamente agradable compañía del prusiano. Que tonto, si se hubiera quedado con él, ahora estaría borracho, a las carcajadas, divirtiéndose y haciendo el ridículo, algo que le desagradaba después de la resaca pero que le gustaba mientras lo vivía.

No iba a volver. Tampoco era cuestión de agrandarle el ego a Prusia. No malgastaría su noche, para nada. Volvería con España, aunque sea para putearlo un rato hasta que se durmiera, o quizá pudiese convencerlo de salir. Nunca era tarde para una buena parranda a la española.

Dio vuelta la esquina y se compró dos latas de cerveza, con un sándwich. Quería comer un poco antes de llegar al hotel. Se sentó en una de las sillas y se recostó en el respaldar, suspirando.

-¡Lovino!

El grito del americano lo sacó de su estado de tranquilidad. Bueno…con esa voz…como para no hacerlo. Abrió los ojos, petrificado ante la presencia de Alfred frente a su cara. El americano tenía el pelo mojado, al parecer acababa de bañarse (y por lo tanto era obvio que venía del hotel) y una expresión de alegría en su rostro, una alegría sin motivo, como siempre.

-¿…Ah? ¿Que mierda…?

Omitió el insulto. Estados Unidos no se dejaba abatir por tales cosas.

-Estoy buscando a Iggy. Lituania me dijo que era probable que saliese con Francis, Prusia y tú a un bar cercano. ¿Lo viste?

Romano parpadeó. ¿No estaba acaso con jaqueca ese bastardo? A lo mejor ya había estallado y sus sesos estarían dispersos por toda la habitación. Pero de ser así, Lituania lo sabría, y se habría desmayado. A lo mejor el come-hamburguesas no había buscado bien.

-No. Prusia me dijo que estaba con dolor de cabeza, y que se había quedado en el hotel. ¿Buscaste bien?

América soltó una risa, que no tenía ningún dejo de burla, sino de extrañeza.

-Dolor de… ¿qué? Imposible. Entré a su cuarto, parecía que acababa de bañarse, había perfume en el aire y…no sé, eso se veía como que había salido más a una cita o a una juntada que a un hospital.

Romano se encogió de hombros. Así que ese idiota resultaba ser un mentiroso...vaya sorpresa, se suponía que tenía buenos modales. Alfred hizo un puchero y se rascó la cabeza, extrañado. Parpadeó pensativo, mirando al cielo para después bajar sus orbes hasta la boca del italiano que terminaba de engullir una papa frita. A Lovino le molestaban esos ojos celestes con lentes siguiendo el movimiento que hacían sus labios. Le daban escalofríos. Decidió cambiar de tema, rogando por lo bajo que el estúpido de Inglaterra apareciese por un costado y se lo llevase. Antes de pronunciar palabra, contempló aliviado como las pupilas dejaban en paz a su boca y bajaban hacia el plato de comida. Igual, tenía una pregunta que hacer.

-Ya que estás… ¿no viste de casualidad al bastardo de Antonio?

Estados Unidos sonrió y robó sin disimulo una papa frita de la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesa, bajo la asesina mirada del italiano.

-Claro. La última vez que lo vi, hace una hora y media, estaba cocinando lo más bien una cosa con…bolas de carne…ehh…

Abrió el puño un poco y sacó media docena más de patatitas, sonriendo inocentemente y aprovechando que Italia daba vuelta la cara para pensar mejor.

-Albóndigas. Y… ¿no lo viste enfermo…o algo así?

La bandeja llena ya estaba denotando varios espacios vacíos. También sacó un par de sobrecitos de ketchup. Romano lo notó y estiró la mano para alejar su cena del alcance del americano. Alfred se adelantó un paso para poder coger un poco más, pero el puñetazo de Lovino en la mesa, exigiendo el fin del juego y la posterior respuesta a su pregunta, lo hizo desistir. Carraspeó nerviosamente antes de contestar.

-Para nada. Se veía bastante alegre y divertido. Se llevó la comida a su habitación, es tan egoísta que parece que no va a compartirla.

-Vaya…está bien. Gracias. Suerte en tu búsqueda.

-Hasta pronto.

Pasó por alto que a su bandeja de papitas le faltaba la mitad del contenido. Ya no le importaba eso. Bebió la segunda lata de cerveza de un trago y volvió al kiosco para comprar una más. De repente, tenía la boca seca. De repente… le dolía el estómago, y una idea que nunca antes había sido tomada en cuenta empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza.

-Imposible. Ese hijo de puta de Arthur…imposible que esté con Antonio. No…hay manera, se odian, se odian, se odian, se odian… ¡SE ODIAN, MIERDA!

Apretó los puños. ¿Y a él que le importaba? Si España quería refregarse con el inglés… ¡pues que lo hiciera!

Se puso en los oídos los auriculares de su mp3 y continuó caminando por las calles, en dirección al hotel. Mucho roce con la gente de otras naciones había hecho que su música se convirtiera en una horrible variedad de rock horrible, pop horrible y tarantelas. Odiaba ir a un café y que se le pegaran las canciones que sonaban por la radio. Aunque nunca confesaría que le gustaban.

Lanzó la lata vacía a los pies de una mujer que pasa a su lado. Ignoró el insulto de la misma y también ignoró el de varias personas a las que chocó porque éstas no se hacían a un lado cuando caminaba. Por su mente se le aparecían muchas versiones de España con Inglaterra, ya sea en la cama, en el baño, colgados de una nube o en una nave espacial. La cerveza había activado de lo lindo su imaginación, y se maldecía por eso.

Faltaba una cuadra para llegar al estacionamiento del hotel. Pero decidió hacer una parada para beber algo. Sentía la garganta seca, y un intenso calor por todo su cuerpo. Algo repentino que se le había cruzado por la mente y que nunca antes había fantaseado le hizo desear volarse la cabeza de un tiro. Necesitaba aire fresco, mucho aire fresco.

-¿Que es esa cosa de ahí? – murmuró con voz queda, señalándole al hombre que atendía el bar una botella color verde de aspecto antiguo.

-Ginebra.

-Déme un trago por favor. Bien lleno.

/ / / / / /

España se levantó para cerrar la ventana que había quedado entreabierta, no sin antes recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte del inglés.

-Por descuidado.

Volvió a la cama y levantó una de las sábanas para cubrirse un poco, recostándose sobre el pecho del inglés. Realmente había refrescado un poco, aunque estaba casi seguro de que hacía más frío del que pensaba, pero su actual temperatura corporal hacía que solo lo sintiese como algo ligeramente gélido. Suspiró y buscó en silencio la boca de Inglaterra, la cual no le fue negada.

-¿Sabes? – le susurró en el oído – Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. Algo me dice que Prusia se emborrachará y que no será capaz de mantener a Lovi a su lado.

-Exageras Antonio. Además Italia no le hace asco al alcohol. Se embriagará también, créeme.

Se estiró sobre la cama y atrajo al moreno hacia sí, para que quedara sobre su pecho. Pasó sus manos por su cintura, subió hasta sus brazos, acariciándole con ternura los hombros y luego lo tomó de las mejillas, besándolo antes de hablarle.

-Dime. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Nunca lo preguntas.

-Vamos idiota, contesta. No tengo toda la noche. Además tengo algo de apuro, por si no te diste cuenta.

España frunció los labios, en ademán pensativo. No tenía idea de que quería hacer, las cosas generalmente surgían solas, de improviso, en el momento. Jamás planeaban quién iría arriba o abajo. Lo bueno sería que se turnaran, aunque al otro día acabasen muertos y con un dolor de espalda de la puta madre.

-No se…si preguntas pierde la gracia. Así que deja que me encargue de ti por ahora.

-Bien. Pero antes…tengo sed. – dijo sonriendo con algo de inocencia.

Antonio soltó una carcajada.

-¿Tienes sed después de todo lo que te tragaste?

Estiró una mano para atraer las copas y la botella. Acababan de notar que durante esa especie de cena no habían bebido absolutamente nada. Seguramente se les había olvidado porque había otras urgencias que atender.

Arthur fue el encargado de servir las dos copas con vino, un poco molesto porque para hacerlo tenía que abandonar su cómoda posición debajo del ibérico.

-Brindo por esta noche, y por tus pantalones de mierda que aún llevas puestos.

-Yo brindo por tu culo y por tu voz que quedará disfónica hoy.

-Brindo por ti.

-Deja de decir estupideces. Brindemos y follemos, mierda.

Se largaron a reír antes de beberse de un solo trago el contenido de las copas. Copas que fueron a parar al suelo, junto al destrozado plato de comida. Antonio sacó su lado más rudo para sujetar los brazos del inglés con una sola mano, mientras que lo besaba con desesperación, buscando quitarle de una bendita vez lo que le quedaba de ropa con la mano que le quedaba desocupada. Fue sencillo arrancarle los pantalones que ya se había encargado antes de romper, y fue mucho más sencillo deshacerse de su ropa interior, sólo que para eso tuvo que liberar momentáneamente a Inglaterra y abandonar el beso algo sangriento que acababa de darle. Arthur aprovechó para acomodarse más sobre las sábanas y para alzar un poco la cadera, facilitándole el trabajo a España. El moreno levantó la mirada para ver el rostro del británico, sonrojado levemente pero con esa expresión de perversión indefinible en cada uno de sus rasgos. Sabiendo que era observado, Inglaterra pasó su lengua sobre sus labios, limpiándose los restos de saliva y los diminutos cortes que los dientes de Antonio le habían producido en ellos.

-Así me dan ganas de follarte toda la noche.

-Créeme que hoy quiero que lo hagas, hasta que ya no pueda ni contar cuantas veces.

Los nudillos de Antonio sonaron en el silencio que hubo después de esa frase. Apretaba los puños. El cabrón no podía verse tan pero tan fascinante y perturbador a la vez. Se arrojó sobre él, ya no buscando sus labios sino su cuello, ya no intentando sujetar sus brazos sino acariciándolo con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra se encargaba de darle el placer que tanto necesitaba el rubio. No le sorprendió que comenzara a gemir apenas lo hubo tocado. Realmente estaba muy excitado. Y prueba de eso fueron los anticipados movimientos de sus caderas, que chocaban contra su propio cuerpo y le hacía jadear inconscientemente. Los gemidos iban aumentando de volumen y tuvo que recurrir a abandonar sus caricias para taparle la boca. Una cosa era cerrar puertas y ventanas para que nadie oyera, pero otra cosa era ponerse a gritar como si estuviesen en medio de la montaña o de un desierto. Y hasta él estaba por tener un segundo orgasmo de tan solo escucharlo.

-A-abre…joder…

A pesar de no haber terminado la frase, Arthur entendió a la perfección. Rodeó con sus piernas el cuerpo de Antonio, a sabiendas de que eso se veía como si lo estuviese follando (sin hacerlo, por supuesto) y que era esa una de las cosas que más lo ponían al otro. Sus labios se encontraron libres de un momento al otro, por lo que pudo seguir gimiendo y diciendo cosas incomprensibles en inglés que España ni entendía, pero que a su juzgar se oían endemoniadamente pervertidas.

Antonio dejó de excitarlo y con las dos manos libres sujetó la cadera de Inglaterra, moviéndola de tal forma que sus miembros se rozaban. Arthur exhaló un grito y se perdió en la boca del español, besándolo desordenadamente.

Hubiera querido que lo follara ahí mismo, en ese momento. Podía pedírselo, el problema era si era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. De todos modos, disponían de toda la noche, por lo que Inglaterra se relajó mentalmente y dejó de pensar en otra cosa que no fuere el cuerpo de Antonio moviéndose con desesperación sobre él. Y esa sensación que tan bien conocía de que el mundo se le venía encima en un solo instante.

/ / / / / /

Lovino entró por la recepción del hotel con la mirada algo extraviada. No estaba borracho, claro que no, pero el alcohol le sentaba mal a veces. Era perfectamente consciente de que la recepcionista era bastante linda, que había un perro amarrado en la entrada esperando a su dueño, que acababa de pisar un pendiente de la muchacha que ahora sollozaba en el suelo más atrás y…de todas esas cosas que una persona nota estando sobrio y que un ebrio omite.

-¿Nombre?

-Lovi…Lovino Vargas.

Después de anunciarse en la mesa, se dirigió lentamente hacia el baño. Las luces blancas brillantes de los tubos fluorescentes y un buen chorro de agua fría en la cara lo iban a despejar, y así fue. Cuando salió, se sentía mucho mejor. Al menos ya no veía borroso, y no trastabillaba.

Se dirigió hasta donde compartía su habitación con Cuba. A lo mejor podía sacarle del bolso un par de habanos y fumar hasta quedarse dormido. Pero recordó que había venido a otra cosa.

Igualmente entró a su habitación para ordenar un poco su cama y de paso, la del cubano también. Luego procedió a separar la ropa sucia de ambos y colocarla sobre un canasto para llevarla al día siguiente a la lavandería. Sacó un paño y se puso a quitarle el polvillo a los cristales de los vidrios.

-Pero me cago en mí, ¿Por qué mierda estoy haciendo tiempo? Seguramente es porque estoy pensando que el bastardo del tomate esta fregándose con el tarado de Inglaterra. ¿Y eso a mí que? Yo igual voy a ir a verlo, y de paso a darle de palos en caso de que el dolor de cabeza fuese mentira. Y si fuera verdad…igual. Por enfermarse y no acompañarme.

Salió de su cuarto dando un portazo, pasando por delante de Lituania que tenía una cara de preocupación un poco más exagerada que de lo común. Pasó de largo, sin embargo el báltico lo tomo del brazo, deteniéndolo.

-¿Qué mierda, Lituania?

Toris puso una cara aún mucho más aterrada al escuchar el insulto. Lovino decidió bajar un poco el tono y corregirse.

-Lo siento. Estoy apurado. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás buscando a España?

-Si. ¿Sabes donde está?

El castaño se mordió un labio, dudando entre responderle la verdad o decirle alguna mentira. Mentir sería lo ideal. Aunque no tenía bien claro cual era exactamente la relación que había entre Romano y Antonio. Y él no quería meterse en problemas, pero tampoco quería que el latino sufriera un ataque cardíaco. Sabía, él sabía qué había en la puerta del fondo del pasillo, en la habitación que compartían España y Prusia. Cuando quiso buscar a Inglaterra, a pedido del estadounidense, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Gilbert, ya que este siempre sabía todo de todos. Pero antes de golpear la puerta, escuchó el espectáculo que se estaba librando dentro y no necesitó abrirla y comprobarlo. Al parecer, el ibérico y el anglosajón se habían cansado de joderse a los golpes y ahora se estaban jodiendo literalmente.

Italia se deshizo del agarre y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con enojo.

-Habla de una vez.

-E-España está…

-¡Liet!

Polonia apareció por un costado, colgándose del brazo del lituano, arrastrándolo lejos del italiano. Observó un momento a Lovino, seriamente, y luego soltó una carcajada.

-España está en problemas. Pero como que…no quiere que nadie lo vaya a ayudar.

-¿Qué?

Lovino abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿En problemas? ¿Que mierda? ¿Qué habría hecho esta vez? ¿Quedarse encerrado en el baño, dentro del refrigerador…? No era que le preocupase, porque el tono de voz del polaco sonaba algo risueño pero igual le interesaba.

-¡Feliks! – Toris intentaba callarlo, pero el rubio parecía bastante divertido con la situación.

-Como que hace más de una hora que está gritando en su cuarto. Creímos que había entrado Inglaterra a torturarlo, o sea pero después oímos como que Arthur también estaba gritando, y o sea, mucho más fuerte, así que creo que se están atormentando mutuamente. O tal vez se les cayó un pedazo de techo encima cuando estaban…

-¡Basta Polonia! – Lituania le tapó la boca a tiempo antes que soltara lo peor – Nos vamos. Italia…lo siento.

La cara de compasión y de disculpas que le dirigió el báltico fue casi ignorada. Los dos desaparecieron casi al instante, dejando a Lovino con una sensación extraña en el estómago.

¿Qué acababa de oír?

De repente volvió a su cabeza ese pensamiento que había intentado borrar mientras caminaba hacia el hotel. Por algún motivo, le había excitado imaginarlo a Inglaterra contra las sábanas, y con Antonio a su lado. Los dos eran dos hijos de puta bastante atractivos, no lo iba a negar. Un par de veces había fantaseado con Inglaterra (quien no) pero eso no quitaba que lo detestara con toda su alma. Y con Antonio…ese era ya otro tema más complejo.

¿Pero en que estaba pensando?

No quería verlos. No quería.

Pero ya estaba caminando hacia el pasillo casi deshabitado donde se suponía que estaba el cuarto de España. El último del pasillo, a la izquierda. Las luces estaban apagadas, al parecer esa noche todos habían salido, todos excepto esos dos. La puerta de número 115, la que correspondía al prusiano y a Antonio era la única que dejaba ver un resquicio de luz por debajo.

No se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Nada de nada, silencio total. Polonia y Lituania, al parecer, se habían equivocado.

Se acercó hasta tocar con la yema de sus dedos la madera de la puerta, apoyando sigilosamente el oído contra la abertura. Y entonces lo escuchó. Los escuchó, mejor dicho. Palideció de golpe. Si no lo veía jamás lo creería.

Ningún estúpido dejaría la puerta abierta en una situación así, pero igual apoyó su mano en el picaporte. Hizo presión y este descendió. Empujó suavemente y la puerta cedió a su peso, abriéndose lentamente.

Y como si fuera una bienvenida, el grito desquiciado de Arthur le llegó a sus oídos, antes de que sus ojos fueran testigos de lo que estaba sucediendo adentro.

-¡Fuck me…fuck me…come on…please!

Inglaterra estaba contra la pared, sentado en la cama, con las piernas apresando el cuerpo de Antonio que lo estaba apretando con fuerza y al parecer tocándole ciertos lugares que lo hacían ponerse de esa manera. Lovino jamás lo había visto así. Siempre lo había imaginado como un idiota protestón y creído. Soltó el picaporte atónito, sin ánimos para decir algo o gritar. Simplemente contemplando la escena, sorprendido, desilusionado…

Embelesado.

Antonio lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó, acallando un poco los sonidos y dejando entrever que también el español estaba necesitando algo más, por la manera en que lo hacía. Arthur cruzó los brazos por detrás de la nuca de España y le clavó las uñas con fuerza. Italia pudo ver como las marcas blancas se tornaban rosadas, luego rojas y finalmente dejaban brotar unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

Miró la espalda de Antonio, lo único que de él estaba a la vista. Brillante por el sudor, con el cabello pegado casi al cuello, esa piel morena que tanto le gustaba…bajó más la mirada y se concentró en esa región tan perfecta que tenía. Hacía mucho que no tenía el privilegio de verla de tan cerca.

Volvió a concentrarse en la expresión extasiada del inglés, que ahora lucía un rasguño en su mejilla y un corte en los labios. Labios entreabiertos, mojados con saliva, enrojecidos…jadeantes…

Y los ojos verdes clavados de repente en los suyos, esa expresión tan atractiva mutando a una de terror y vergüenza. España pareció notar el cambio en el inglés, que de un momento a otro se había paralizado y comenzado a temblar. Y Lovino que también seguía estático frente a ellos, sin poder moverse ni hablar. Su cara pálida, desde que había entrado hasta que se vio descubierto por Inglaterra era exactamente la misma.

-Arthur… ¿qué te pa…?

El brazo del británico se alzó tembloroso, señalando en dirección al italiano. Antonio siguió con la mirada el camino que Arthur le señalaba, hasta toparse con el cuerpo inmóvil de Lovino, mirándolos fijamente y con la boca semiabierta.

-¡Lovi!

Italia reaccionó y se pronto su rostro se cubrió de un color rojo intenso. Ambos estaban mirándolo, conservando la misma posición que antes sin moverse ni un poco. Tan solo Arthur había bajado el brazo y lo había depositado sobre una sábana, aferrándose con fuerza a ella.

-U-ustedes…están…u-ustedes están… - tartamudeó – ustedes no se odian…

España se aclaró la garganta, intentando detener los jadeos, sin éxito.

-Lovi…no…no es lo que parece…él en realidad…

Italia paseó los ojos por la habitación, un poco mas serio que antes. Las dos camas habían sido corridas para formar una sola, había un plato y unos cubiertos estallados contra el piso, y unas copas hechas pedazos. El cabello rubio manchado con salsa seca no indicaba que exactamente eso se hubiese iniciado con una pelea.

-Son unos putos mentirosos. Los dos.

Apretó los dientes, y también las uñas, estas últimas sobre la madera de la puerta, haciendo que el chirrido resonara por la habitación silenciosa. Antonio intentó moverse, pero sólo hizo que rozara su cuerpo contra alguna zona de Inglaterra y este soltara un fuerte gemido, que calló cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Lovino intentó pasar el sonido por alto, pero sus mejillas se encendieron solas, haciendo que de repente surgiera un calor por todo su cuerpo.

-I-Italia…cierra la puerta… - murmuró Inglaterra en voz baja – por favor.

-Lovi…

Romano siguió parado en el mismo lugar, respirando descompasadamente. Algo ocurría con su cuerpo. Seguro era el maldito alcohol, la puta ginebra…se suponía que esa no debía ser su reacción. Pero la escena lo había superado.

-Ciérrala por dios. Ciérrala.

Al no obtener respuesta elevó un poco más la voz, molesto.

-¡Mierda, Italia cierra esa puta puerta!

-Arthur no le grites… - Antonio le colocó una mano en el hombro, que el inglés se quitó con un movimiento brusco.

-Este idiota quiere que nos vea todo el mundo. ¡Ciérrala, maldita sea!

Se levantó de golpe, tomando al atontado latino de las ropas y arrojándolo contra la cama, al lado de Antonio que al ver que Lovino rebotaba en el colchón a su lado se cubrió con las sábanas, sonrojado. Dio un portazo y echó llave, girándose para saltar sobre Lovino que permanecía con su expresión de indecisión. Ante la mirada horrorizada de España le abrió la camisa y se la quitó de un tirón, haciéndole volar todos los botones. Acto seguido lo apresó con su cuerpo encima, encerrando su rostro con los codos apoyados en el colchón a los costados de su cara y plantándole un beso en plena boca.

-¿Arthur, qué mierda estás…?

Inglaterra hizo una pausa para ver el resultado de su reciente acto. Italia lucía menos sorprendido que España. No parecía como si quisiera quitárselo de encima. Todo lo contrario, le daba la impresión de que le había gustado. Incluso tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y le humedecía el cuello con su respiración agitada. Sonrió victorioso y le dio un lengüetazo sobre los labios, divirtiéndose cuando sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo a Lovino.

Antonio abrió los ojos al ver como Romano pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura del inglés y le devolvía el beso.

No sabía si sentir celos por Italia o por Arthur, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo que si tenia claro era que le estaba gustando verlos así. Era excitante. O no sabía como describir eso.

Romano subió sus manos hasta el cabello rubio y humedecido de Inglaterra y lo tomo entre sus dedos, tirando de él y haciendo que Arthur gimiera en su boca. Se separaron un momento y el británico se deslizó sinuosamente por su pecho, descendiendo mientras lamía todo su pecho con rapidez hasta llegar a los pantalones. Con velocidad usó sus dedos para desabotonarlo y bajarle el cierre.

-¿Sigo? ¿O prefieres salir a contarle a todo el mundo lo que viste?

El aludido estiró sus manos y atrapó la mandíbula del inglés, atrayéndola violentamente hacia sí, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran.

-A-a mí no me haces ningún favor, hijo de puta.

De mientras, Antonio seguía mirando la escena, sin hallar la palabra correcta ni el momento oportuno para intervenir.

Arthur soltó una suave risita felina y volvió a besar los labios del italiano, insistentemente, mientras tomaba su largo rulo de cabello entre los dedos, acariciándolo y tironeándolo suavemente. Era la primera vez que lo besaba, y tenia que confesar que el italiano lo hacía muy bien para ser un niño de veinte años. Y ese saborcillo que tenía…delicioso. Tan parecido al de Antonio…

-Ginebra… ¿no? – le susurró rozándole los labios. Porque el gusto a alcohol era inconfundible. Y eso hacía que Lovino cayera aún más en las redes de Inglaterra.

-Da igual.

Vaya, Romano tenía que confesar que el bastardo inglés era una deidad a la hora de besar. Esa manera de mover los labios, la lengua…si algo podía pensar en ese momento era que, realmente, ese era su día de suerte. No todas las noches se podía tener a semejante persona encima, haciéndole lo que le estaba haciendo.

Y, por fin, España halló una solución, que no necesariamente fue intervenir. Debería sentir celos. Debería. Pero no. Ver como Arthur se deshacía de los pantalones y de la ropa interior de Italia con la misma facilidad de quien le saca el envoltorio a un caramelo era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse excitado. Y los gemidos del italiano ante la lengua inglesa entre sus piernas...no había manera de definir cuanto extrañaba aquellos sonidos. La solución de España…fue…

Llevar su propia mano a su miembro.

Y moverla, de un lado a otro, intentando contener las ganas de murmurar el nombre de cualquiera de los dos. A pesar de que la relación con Arthur iba más allá de unas noches de sexo y rencillas con mensajes de cariño subliminal, Lovino había sido, por varios años (en especial todo ese tiempo que abarcaba la infancia de Italia del Sur) la persona a quien siempre había querido con todo su corazón. Y todo decantaba en que…los dos le gustaban.

Lo grandioso era que eso que siempre había considerado como inmoral e imposible, lo tenía frente a sus ojos. Y ya que no había vuelta atrás, ni tiempo para ponerse a pensar en que estaba absolutamente mal el hecho de que le gustara como Arthur, su…pareja… le estuviera haciendo las mismas cosas que sólo a él le hacía en la intimidad (algo así como ver a una novia teniendo sexo con un amigo…o peor), ya que no tenía ganas de detener todo eso, sencillamente porque le gustaba, se dedicó a disfrutar del espectáculo, siendo perfectamente consciente de que luego le tocaría a él.

Arthur no era muy…amigo de esas situaciones (a decir verdad sí, pero no cuando incluían a alguien por el cual sentía muchas cosas, es decir, Antonio), pero no podía negar que era mucho mejor de lo que había creído. Aunque España estuviese a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Pareces una puta, Arthur.

-Puede ser. Sólo que en vez de dinero, lo hago a cambio de silencio.

Lovino cerró los ojos y se incorporó, con el inglés todavía sentado en su regazo. Pasó de Antonio, sabía que estaba a menos de medio metro de ellos dos, pero…si de verdad se ponía a pensar en él, lo más probable es que tirara todo por la borda y le reventara un puñetazo en pleno rostro. Por no haberlo elegido a él. Por haberlo preferido al inglés.

Lo pensó dos veces, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los verdes de Inglaterra. Todo eso…no le molestaba. Antonio estaba en su derecho de acostarse hasta con el pingüino de Islandia. Lo que le enfurecía era que los dos lo habían tomado por un idiota. En especial España. Lo había tratado de celoso y tonto por haber sospechado aquella vez en la sala de conferencias de que algún día los iba a encontrar contra la pared. Y las ideas se fueron encendiendo en su cabeza, las llamadas al celular del ibérico en las noches en el bar, cuando Arthur se ausentaba, los revolcones en el suelo, fingiendo ser una pelea…absolutamente todo encajaba.

-Es todo tu culpa – le susurró al oído. Arthur parpadeó y quitó por un instante su sonrisa de la boca.

-¿El qué?

-Tu culpa. No la de él. Es tuya. Tuya, bastardo. Te odio.

España, lejos de pensar que lo que decía Lovino era casi como una declaración de guerra a las islas británicas, se entretenía especulando en que de esa boca italiana salían algunas cosas sucias, que a él le hubiese encantado escuchar.

-No me odias. Simplemente te gusta lo mismo que a mí, y como yo llegué primero…

-Te equivocas. Yo llegué primero.

-Entonces se te escapó.

La sonrisita que le dedicó Arthur fue secundada por un nuevo beso, beso que fue cortado por el mismo inglés, sólo para poder susurrarle al oído un:

-Pero eso no importa, si quieres esta noche lo podemos compartir.

Italia enrojeció y no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en Antonio, quien ni siquiera los miraba. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Volvió a sentir el cálido aliento de Inglaterra en el lóbulo de la oreja y se estremeció.

-¿Ves? Parece que le gusta que hayas intervenido. Podríamos hacer las paces y montarle un pequeño espectáculo. O bien, podrías disentir y marcharte a contarle a todo el mundo que nos viste a punto de follar. Creo yo…que te conviene la primera opción. Apuesto a que a te gusta la idea tanto como a mí.

Parpadeó indeciso. Que se hubiera dejado desnudar y besar por Inglaterra no significaba que ahora aceptara una invitación para hacer un trío, mucho menos si España formaba parte de él. Pero cuando vió como el inglés se llevaba un par de dedos suyos a la boca, mirándolo con lujuria, no pudo evitar pensar que, quizás, no estaba tan mal el capricho.

-Siéntete a gusto entonces de follarme – le dijo, al entender la expresión del latino como una afirmación, sacando la lengua y llenando de saliva el índice y el medio. – al fin de cuentas, ya no eres un niño.

-No. No lo soy.

Los sacó de golpe de la boca de Inglaterra y los llevó hasta abajo, hacia aquella cavidad estrecha que jamás había creído que iría a tocar. Arthur se aferró a sus hombros y comenzó a moverse lentamente, sonriéndole con malicia. Lamió sus mejillas y luego llevó su lengua hasta la zona detrás de la oreja, soltando pequeños gemidos cada vez que Lovino le embestía con resentimiento con sus dedos.

-Más fuerte…

-¡Ya, cállate! Imbécil…

Arthur levantó la vista. Antonio tenía las piernas abiertas delante de él, demasiado concentrado en proporcionarse placer como para percatarse de que Lovino ya lo estaba preparando. Y, retorcido como era, se le ocurrió que había una linda manera de hacerlo participar a España. Y de paso, de tentar a Lovino aún más.

-Oi…Antonio ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

El moreno le clavó sus pupilas en las suyas y soltó un jadeo desesperado. Se sonrojó, le daba vergüenza que Arthur se diera cuenta que algo así le excitaba. No le contestó, se limitó a lamerse los labios secos y a agitar su cabeza en respuesta afirmativa.

-Pues que bien.

Inglaterra se deshizo del agarre del italiano y gateó hasta donde estaba España, quitándole las manos de su miembro y reemplazándolas por su boca. Antonio ahogó un gemido y se aferró de su cabello, dejando caer sobre él unas cuantas gotas de sudor.

-Me cago en ti, Inglaterra… - Lovino se le acercó por detrás y lo tomó también del cabello, tironeándolo con fuerza hacia atrás y encarándolo. Ignoró el gemido decepcionado de España y se concentró en besarlo con furia, corroído por el odio de pensar que el bastardo lo había dejado pasmado sólo para írsela a lamer al idiota del tomate. Inglaterra se dejó hacer, parecía que le daba exactamente lo mismo que fuera una u otra nación quien se encargara de él, y eso dejaba mucho que desear. Sin embargo Arthur le dedicó una sonrisa, después de haber metido una mano entre sus cuerpos para poder separarse, y volvió a su anterior tarea.

Italia no parecía comprender adonde demonios quería llegar el británico, pero lo entendió cuando escuchó la voz ahogada del rubio provenir de entre las piernas de Antonio.

-¿Qué esperas? Supongo que lo sabes hacer…

Ya, que estúpido había sido. Tenía al anglosajón de espaldas a él, casi podría decirse que estaba tentadoramente en cuatro. Y solamente para él. Extrañamente, la idea de que España estuviera gimiendo a causa de Inglaterra no le molestó en absoluto. Todo lo contrario, le gustaba, era un buen sonido de fondo.

-Tú sí que sabes organizar orgías, bastardo.

La risita de Arthur apenas fue oída, ya que ni siquiera duró un par de segundos. Se convirtió en un gemido profundo de dolor, que lo obligó a voltear la cabeza hacia atrás y a clavar sus llorosas pupilas en las del italiano. Iba a decirle que lo hiciera más despacio. Pero la expresión sonriente y vengativa de Lovino le hizo pensar que toda súplica sería en vano. Su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro, siguiendo inevitablemente los movimientos de Romano. Dolía, dolía incluso más que cuando lo hacía con España. Tal vez fuera porque Antonio, a pesar de ser tan apasionado, siempre era cuidadoso en ese sentido. A Italia, en cambio, parecía importarle solo su propio placer.

-H-hurts…¡hurts, you…fucking shit!

Sintió como alguien le acariciaba la mejilla, y no necesitó saber que se trataba de España. Levantó la mirada y se quedó de una pieza.

Antonio y Lovino se estaban besando. Justo encima de su cabeza.

El mundo continuaba girando, Lovino estaba jodiéndolo, Antonio continuaba acariciando su rostro y sujetándolo del cabello para que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo antes...pero para Arthur el tiempo se había detenido. Aunque los segundos que tuvo para meditar la situación fueron escasos, las manos italianas viajaron hasta su cintura, obligándole a seguir un ritmo que de placer tenía muy poco. Sentía los ruidos húmedos de los besos encima suyo, y eso, sumado al dolor con el cual no había contado le hicieron abrazarse de repente al cuerpo del español, buscando que este le diera la debida atención. Atención que, debido al estado excitado de Antonio y a la actitud posesiva de Italia, le fue negada.

Lovino lo estaba disfrutando a lo grande. No sólo estaba haciendo que Inglaterra se deshiciera en gemidos de dolor, sino que además lo estaba follando a su gusto y, encima, estaba siendo besado por España. Más no podía pedir.

Ah, sí, que Arthur se muriese, que ambos echaran el cuerpo por la ventana y así poder continuar la velada en paz, juntos. Pero como era prácticamente imposible, se limitó a seguir maltratando al inglés.

Y con respecto a cómo había terminado cediendo a la boca de España...era un misterio. Simplemente se había encontrado cerca del rostro del moreno, sus miradas se habían cruzado y habían terminado fundiéndose en un beso apasionado, cargado de deseo. De seguro eso debería tener una explicación, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía algo así con Antonio. Pero... ¿para qué servían las explicaciones? Simplemente arruinaban el momento. Y lo que más quería Lovino era seguir disfrutando. Nada más.

-Haaa...Lovino...p-please...stop...

Lo que menos quería Italia del Sur era separarse de Antonio. Y sin embargo, aquel gemido cargado de angustia y dolor había sido suficiente motivo como para que cortara el roce intenso de ambas bocas y centrara su vista en los ojos verdes de Inglaterra, y en esos labios enrojecidos que soltaban jadeos entrecortados. Inconscientemente desaceleró el ritmo. No supo en qué momento llevó una de sus manos hacia la espalda pálida del británico y la comenzó a acariciar, tampoco supo en que momento sus labios se fusionaron con los del rubio. Algo dentro de él hizo que encontrara absurdo el hecho de infligirle tortura. Arthur era un hijo de puta, no había duda. Pero inexplicablemente, no podía odiarlo por mucho tiempo. De algún modo, esos ojos verdes tenían algo, algo que hacía que le nacieran del pecho unas ganas tremendas de joderlo toda la noche, de hacerlo delirar de placer. Tal vez estaba cayendo en la misma telaraña inmoral de la cual España ya estaba preso hacía bastante.

Inglaterra encontró mucha menos hostilidad en los movimientos del italiano, los cuales fueron cobrando velocidad a medida que se besaban. Aún no encontraba placer, pero lo sentía cercano y eso hizo que sonriera contra los labios de Italia. Podía aguantarlo...sí. Podía tolerar que Lovino y España lo hicieran delante suyo. No porque se hubiera vuelto gentil de golpe, sino porque la cosa se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Cortó el beso de golpe. Buscó su posición anterior y le dio un suave beso en el vientre español antes de retomar su tarea, la cual se estaba tornando complicada a causa de las embestidas que sufría y de los gemidos que le impedían tomar al ibérico con su boca.

Italia volvió a los labios cálidos de Antonio. La habitación se había convertido en un escenario casi diabólico, incluso la mezcla de sonidos que se percibían hacía que los tres se sonrojaran de vergüenza. Los jadeos sonoros de Antonio, acallados por la boca de Lovino, que a su vez también gemía ante la estrechez fatídicamente deliciosa de Inglaterra, los sonidos mojados de los besos, del contacto de su cuerpo contra el del inglés, y de los lametones de Arthur a España, y los gemidos desesperados de placer y desenfreno que soltaba el británico, todo eso les provocaba el deseo de seguir. A los tres le gustaba, aunque fuera macabro, perverso...lo más salido que se habían imaginado que iban a hacer en sus vidas.

-I-Italiaa...ahhh...

-Mierda...maldito...m-malnacido...ah!

-Lovi...no...

Fue un desastre. Arthur acabó con un gemido agudo, mojando las sábanas de la cama. Casi al instante sintió como algo ardiente lo llenaba por dentro, y por el grito de satisfacción de Lovino supo que él también había llegado al éxtasis. Pero a pesar de eso, no pudo dejar de seguir devorando a Antonio. Le encantaba hacerlo, era algo a lo que creía, nunca le perdería el gusto. El último en terminar fue España, pero fue acallado por los sedientos labios de Romano. Las tres naciones jadeaban, humedecían el aire y lo cargaban de sexo, de vicio y de más apetito.

-Eso fue...

-...Increíble – le completó inconscientemente Lovino, intentando calmar su respiración.

Salió del interior del inglés, dejándolo tendido sobre las sábanas mojadas. Arthur se volteó, de cara al techo y le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara, quejándose en el proceso por su cuerpo algo dolorido.

Antonio se quedó extasiado mirando como Inglaterra, justo antes que Italia lo besara, sacaba la lengua y le lamía las comisuras de la boca, dejándole un rastro blanquecino. No necesitaba pensar mucho para adivinar de qué se trataba. Romano a su vez sonreía y se dejaba hacer, contento con la idea de que Arthur compartiera la esencia de España con él.

-Buen gesto de tu parte – le murmuró después de haberse lamido el mismo sus labios.

Arthur se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos. Sonreía.

-¿Ya? ¿Agotado?

La voz de España le sonó terriblemente erótica, pero no le contestó, ni tampoco levantó sus párpados. Resopló con un gemido casi inaudible y se pasó una mano por el estómago, llenándose los dedos con su propia semilla. Sabía que tenía los ojos de ambos países clavados en él.

-Usa esto – murmuró llevando su mano hacia donde estaba Antonio. – estoy seguro que no le molestará.

Lovino frunció el entrecejo. No era ningún estúpido, ni tampoco un ignorante del tema, pero no tenía idea a qué se estaba refiriendo Inglaterra. Seguramente algo no muy inocente, hasta el momento el rubio había demostrado ser el que más conocía acerca de "cómo hacer un trío", incluso los había dejado a España y a él como un par de idiotas que no sabían como manejar la circunstancia. Miró a España, el cual estaba sonrojado y tenía sus bellos ojos verdes clavados en Italia.

-¿Qué miras? No me toques con eso, ni se te ocurra.

Arthur largó una carcajada débil.

-Eso es un sí, Antonio.

-¿Un sí que? – exclamó Italia

-Fóllalo, idiota. No me molesta.

-¡Una mierda! ¡Tú, maldito, no te me acerques!

España le acarició una mejilla con ternura y le sonrió.

-Vamos Lovi... ¿hace cuánto que nosotros no...?

-¡Cállate!

Arthur levantó una ceja y lo miró con seriedad al moreno. No era el momento adecuado para hacerle una escena de celos, pero el "¿hace cuanto que nosotros no...?" significaba para él varias cosas. Por un instante se quedó pensando. Si más allá de que todo eso fuera un juego, una noche más de placer con un invitado sorpresa... ¿no correría acaso el riesgo de perderlo a Antonio? Podía suceder que eso reavivara las cenizas de lo que habían tenido (sea lo que fuere) Lovino y España. Y por ende, que lo abandonara.

La expresión triste que inundó por un segundo el rostro de Arthur hizo que Italia bajara la guardia y los mirara a ambos. Tal vez...él después de todo era el que sobraba en esa escena. Al fin de cuentas, él simplemente era el intruso, había olvidado que antes de que él abriera la puerta los dos países estaban en lo suyo. Que España e Inglaterra...en realidad sí estaban juntos, que no era un juego o una casualidad. Que probablemente lo estaban desde hacía bastante tiempo. ¿Y quién era él para meterse al medio? Que a él le gustara España...que también se sintiera un poco atraído por Arthur…eso no contaba para nada.

Inglaterra estiró un brazo y atrajo el rostro de Lovino hasta el suyo, sonriéndole cálidamente.

-No sé que estás pensando, pero no creas que te vamos a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Tampoco pienses que te estamos usando, dejémoslo simplemente en que esto es algo así como…una noche divertida.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a contestar. Le gustaba la boca de Italia, e iba a aprovechar cada oportunidad que tuviera para besarla. La piel de Lovino era más suave de lo que había imaginado, el sabor que tenía, la manera en que suspiraba cada vez que amenazaba con tocar aquel mechón de cabello…y sólo por eso recorría todo su cuerpo con la misma mano con la que lo había acercado. Romano se dejaba hacer, era imposible seguir pensando en si realmente él era un estorbo o no mientras el sajón lo tocaba de esa manera.

Respiró profundo, inhalando el aroma de la piel del cuello del rubio cuando éste se dedicó a besarle la frente y el cabello. Estaba húmeda, húmeda por el calor, y con un par de marcas enrojecidas, producto de las acciones previas a su llegada. Se dedicó a probar con su lengua aquella zona, arrancando suaves suspiros por parte del inglés. Casi al instante notó unas cosquillas en su espalda, y supo que Antonio se había sumado al juego. Un par de manos recorrían sus muslos y su estómago, haciéndole estremecerse con cada toque.

Y entonces sintió. Ese par de dedos colándose por su entrada. Fue lo que le hizo tratar de incorporarse, no asustado pero sí alarmado. Todavía sentía como los brazos morenos de España lo acariciaban con ternura, por lo que entendió que quien lo estaba invadiendo de esa forma era Inglaterra. Pero aunque trató de levantarse, el brazo libre de Arthur lo mantenía pegado a su cuerpo, aprisionándolo con algo de fuerza.

-¡Ca-cabrón, saca tu mano de ahí!

Protestó. Pero sólo porque no le quedaba otra opción, porque jamás iba a decir que le gustaba. Y a eso Arthur lo entendía a la perfección, ya que ambos tenían una forma de ser bastante parecida en ese sentido. Sonrió, y movió sus dedos dentro del italiano, observando con detenimiento cada rasgo nuevo que aparecía en las facciones del más chico.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando contener los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su garganta. Las manos de España fueron descendiendo lentamente hasta su vientre, provocándole escalofríos.

-¡Antonio…! - gimió con fuerza, girando el cuello para mirarlo, pero el mordisco del inglés en su clavícula le hizo volverse. Arthur levantó la cabeza y lo observo sonriente, con una pequeña manchita de sangre en sus labios. Las caricias delicadas llenas de amor que le proporcionaba España hacán un enloquecedor contraste con las atenciones bruscas y rudas de Inglaterra.

No supo con seguridad cuando fue que empezó a moverse, ni cuando dejó de reprimir sus sonidos. Tampoco supo el porqué se encontró murmurando el nombre de ambos con desesperación. El rubio hacía lo que quería con sus dedos, y Antonio hacía lo mismo en su miembro, los dos lo estaban volviendo loco de una forma tal que olvidó que un rato antes se encontraba maldiciéndolos por haberlo engañado.

-Yo creo que ya está…todo tuyo Antonio.

Salió del interior del italiano con delicadeza, besándole en el proceso las comisuras de los labios.

Romano sintió ganas de mandar todo al demonio cuando sintió cómo Arthur se apartaba de debajo suyo y se dirigía a un extremo de la cama, desde donde podía observarlos tranquilamente. Hacía mucho que no hacía eso con Antonio. Y el hecho que ahora hubiese un espectador le daba algo de morbo.

Se vio apoyado contra el colchón, boca arriba. Y sobre sí, el cuerpo de España, aquellos ojos verdes que lo recorrían entero, con una expresión de felicidad intensa, como si hubiera estado esperando mucho tiempo para hacer eso. Miró a un costado, hacia el rubio, que le devolvió una mirada y una sonrisa resignada y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara.

-Lovi…

Se estremeció por la manera en que se oyó su nombre al salir de esos labios. Había algo mal en todo eso. Y tenía el nombre del británico. No podía hacerlo, no mientras Arthur estuviese allí.

-Mierda, son un par de idiotas.

Inglaterra se acercó gateando hacia los dos y deslizó una mano por todo el pecho del italiano, captando la atención de Lovino.

-Antonio, si no te lo follas, lo haré yo. Y tú, Italia, deja de poner esa cara de carnero degollado. Por favor dejen de verse tan patéticos, si se tienen tantas ganas háganlo de una jodida vez.

-¡Arthur deja de venderme como si fuera una puta!

Antonio se había molestado. Inglaterra lo estaba dejando como un idiota delante de Lovino con esos comentarios.

-¿Venderte? Por favor, tú te ofreces solito.

-Tú fuiste el que empezó tirándote a Lovi de ese modo, y yo no me quejé.

-Porque eres un salido y te calentó vernos.

-¡Sabes que protejo a Lovi contra lo que sea, y tú te le lanzaste encima!

-Yo hago lo que se me viene en gana, estúpido. ¿Crees que porque salgo contigo no puedo hacerlo con otros?

España apretó los puños.

-Eres de lo peor, y me das asco, como siempre.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y terminas en mi cama.

-Eres una mala persona, Arthur.

-¿Y? Eso no te importa a la hora de follar, ¿o sí?

Lovino parpadeaba debajo de los dos. Miraba a uno y a otro, era como seguir una novela vespertina, con la diferencia que protagonistas y espectadores estaban desnudos sobre una cama, y que dos de ellos estaban a punto de tener sexo. Todavía tenía una de las manos de Antonio en su cintura, y eso le hacía sentirse como si no estuviera tan afuera de aquello.

España apretó los dientes y bajó la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos expectantes de Italia. Romano lo contempló, acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Crees que hago mal estando con alguien que me lastima de esa manera?

Arthur suspiró. Sí que se le iba la mano a veces, pero no lo podía evitar. Y la escena que minutos atrás era digna de un film pornográfico, ahora parecía salida de una de esas películas que dan ganas de llorar. La paradoja le hizo arrancar una sonrisa agridulce.

-Yo te he dicho cosas peores, bastardo. Por supuesto que creo que haces mal estando con un imbécil que ni siquiera te valora.

-¿Crees que debería…?

-¿Quién es él? ¿Tu analista personal?

Antonio giró la cabeza hacia Inglaterra, que lo miraba enfadado. Vaya, parecía que por fin los celos se habían hecho presente en el caballero.

-¿Qué te importa?

-Me importa, idiota.

-Resulta que ahora sí valgo algo para ti.

-No vales nada, pero me estás obviando como si yo fuera tu perra de turno.

-Tal vez sí lo eres. Al menos gimes como una.

Lovino largó una carcajada, que fue secundada por la de Antonio, celebrando su propia broma.

-¿Lo dices por lo de recién? Debe ser porque Lovino la pone mejor que tú. El alumno superó al maestro, creo.

Se hubiera reído también, pero no creyó prudente hacerlo teniéndolo a España encima, y más con semejante comentario. Se limitó a suspirar cansado. ¿Esos dos eran capaces de discutir en ese tipo de momentos? Su erección ya le estaba doliendo ante la falta de atención. Jadeó suavemente para llamar la atención de ambos, sin resultado.

-Te la han metido tantas veces que dudo que puedas discernir en quien lo hace mejor o no. Déjame pensar…Francia, Alemania, Holanda, Prusia, Estados Unidos…

-A ti te la han puesto hasta tus propios reyes ¡Y no te metas con Alfred!

-¿Ahora vienes a acordarte de él?

-¿Algún problema?

-¿Quieres que lo llame para que se una?

-O no será porque quieres que los tres te la…

-¡Cállense y fóllenme!

Se hizo un silencio espantoso dentro de la habitación. Ambos pares de ojos verdes estaban posados en Lovino, el cual se había cubierto la boca con ambas manos, sonrojado hasta las orejas al darse cuenta del exabrupto que había soltado. No se esperaban algo así.

-¿L-Lovi…? – murmuró España.

Arthur sólo parpadeaba estupefacto.

-¡Son unos estúpidos, los dos! ¡Vayan a usar a otro! ¡Lárguense de aquí, dejen de mirarme!

La sonrisa de Inglaterra brilló. Lovino sí que era tentador a su manera. Se acercó al oído de Antonio, acariciándole los labios con ternura mientras le susurraba en voz baja para que Italia no lo escuchara.

-I'm sorry. Podemos hablar después, ahora dedícate a él. Sé que quieres hacerlo.

Le dio un beso corto en la boca y se hizo hacia atrás, sin dejar de sonreírle. España dudó un segundo, para luego enfocar su mirada en Italia. No sabía si estaba bien o estaba mal hacer aquello, si el que saldría perdiendo sería Lovino, Arthur o él mismo. Tampoco sabía cómo quedarían las cosas al otro día, cómo se llevaría con Romano ahora que éste sabía su pequeño secreto. Cómo volvería a acostarse con Arthur, o cómo haría para evitar que él y el italiano tuvieran otro de esos encuentros. Por lo pronto decidió no inmiscuirse en esas ideas embrolladas y complicadas. Simplemente…había que dejar que las cosas se dieran, seguirles la corriente.

De cualquier forma, no se creía capaz de hacerse atrás. No con el menor de los Vargas allí abajo, fingiendo enojo cuando en realidad estaba tan ansioso como él.

-Lovino…no seas así, mírame.

Lo tomó de las muñecas y le quitó las manos del rostro. Italia tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y una adorable expresión enfurruñada en los labios.

-Lovino, por favor.

Los abrió lentamente, con inseguridad. Aflojó un poco sus facciones, dándole a su cara un poco más de tranquilidad. Al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba el ibérico, esa sonrisa que solamente se la hacía a él y a nadie más, bajó la guardia y esbozó una mueca que podía interpretarse como una.

-Nunca pienses que te uso. Jamás lo haría. Te lo juro.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para procesar lo que Antonio le decía. Sintió sus labios siendo invadidos por la boca del hispano y, al igual que antes, se dejó hacer. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de la nuca del moreno y lo apretó contra sí, de manera posesiva.

A un costado de la cama, Arthur seguía la escena sonriente, jugando con un mechón de su cabello. Intentaba desenmarañar el nudo de ideas que tenía en la cabeza, tenía bastante claro que más allá de la lujuria había miles de sentimientos implicados en lo que estaban haciendo, y no sabía como coordinarlos a todos. Tal vez si dejaba eso para después podía disfrutar más de la escena. Ya encontraría un momento para participar, de mientras los dejaría tranquilos un rato.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos comenzaran a calentar el ambiente. Los sonidos de los besos inundaban la habitación, los jadeos de Lovino y los de Antonio se fundían cuando sus bocas se encontraban con desesperación. Italia se acomodó y le susurro un par de cosas al oído del español, las cuales Inglaterra no pudo oír. De todos modos, sabía que no le concernían. El ibérico reaccionó bajando sus manos hasta las caderas italianas, levantándolas con suavidad y acomodándose entre sus piernas. Romano respondió abriéndolas un poco, apretando un poco los dientes cuado sintió que España entraba lentamente dentro de él. Intentó no gemir demasiado, pero cuando no soportó más la sensación placentera de sentirlo de esa manera exhalo un suspiro y soltó un gemido ronco, cargado de deseo.

-Ahh…Es-Espa…ña…nngh…duele…

Arthur carraspeó levemente. Lovino gimiendo era demasiado provocativo, no tanto como Antonio pero de todos modos, lo era. Seguramente a eso se debía que comenzara a excitarse mirándolos. Se llevó un dedo a la boca, mordisqueándolo a la vez que su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Pensó que iba a ser un cuadro de ternura y romanticismo. Se equivocó, y mucho. Cuando se vio aferrándose a las sábanas, gritándole por más, y cuando notó que España había dejado su actitud de cuidadoso, moviéndose dentro de él como si realmente lo quisiera partir por la mitad, supo que todo eso era mucho más divertido de lo que parecía. Porque si antes había creído que era algo como…un descaro moral (por supuesto, él, el país sede del catolicismo… ¿integrando una orgía? ¿Qué diría su jefe?) o una…mala manera de volver a estar con Antonio, un juego sentimental…lo que fuera…lo que ahora creía era que era lo mejor que podía estar haciendo en un momento así. Tanto, que sus labios se empezaron a curvar en una sonrisa lasciva. Perdidas las ataduras que lo unían con lo racional, no había nada que le importara más allá de sentir cómo el español lo mataba de placer, y de percibir la ardiente y lujuriosa mirada de Inglaterra sobre los dos. Resoplaba palabras incomprensibles, en donde se mezclaban los nombres de Antonio, unos cuantos insultos infundados y el eterno monosílabo "más".

-Lovino…

El italiano soltó las sábanas y elevó la mano en dirección al británico, haciéndole una especie de ademán para que se acercara. No sabía que quería, el motivo por el cual llamaba al rubio y le invitaba a unirse le era desconocido. Supuso que se debía a que no soportaba verlo estático, haciendo el rol de espectador, cuando cómodamente podía intervenir y darle más placer de lo que ya sentía. Porque Inglaterra, acostado en la cama sin hacer absolutamente nada era un derroche de lujuria. Bueno… algo estaba haciendo, porque miraba varias veces en dirección hacia la mesa de luz. Pero el motivo realmente no le importaba una mierda.

Arthur se acercó gateando hasta Italia y lo contempló, sonriente y paseando sus ojos por todo su cuerpo, buscando algún lugar por el cual empezar. Las pupilas verdes se centraron en Antonio, que continuaba su desenfrenado movimiento sobre Lovino y echaba al aire jadeos profundos, llenos de impaciencia por alcanzar lo que tanto ansiaba. ¿Qué hacer? Era imposible meterse entre esos dos sin sentirse de más. Tal vez era mejor esperar a que terminaran, y aunque ellos tardaran y la escena lo superara, haciendo que con cada segundo se sintiera más y más necesitado, no iba a humillarse al punto de tocarse a sí mismo delante de las otras dos naciones. Claro que no, de ninguna manera. Él, el imperio británico, con su fama de sexualidad liberada y esas cosas que le atribuían a su país, no iba a caer tan bajo. Y su orgullo tampoco le permitía sentirse menos, involucrándose entre España e Italia.

Sin embargo, el único que podía hacer que cambiara de opinión era Antonio, (bueno, también Alfred, pero no se suponía que el americano le pidiera _ese_ tipo de cosas). Y así fue. Con la mirada sugerente que le dirigió España, cargada de impudencia y algo más, se aproximó a él, acariciándole el cabello, bajando sus manos por toda su espalda y deleitándose con cada suspiro dedicado a él que emitía entre jadeo y jadeo.

-Sé que te gusta, pero me gustaría escucharlo de tus labios – le susurró al oído, después de darle un fugaz lametón detrás de la nuca.

-Fóllame Arthur…

Inglaterra se relamió la boca, sonriendo casi como un demonio y deleitándose con la cara de sorpresa que puso Lovino al escuchar la frase del moreno. Realmente el italiano era adorable. Estiró un brazo y le acarició el rizo, con la malicia pintada en cada uno de sus gestos.

-No te preocupes, el ritmo es el mismo así que sólo dedícate a disfrutar.

Lo soltó, para acomodarse en la cama, detrás de Antonio, mirando atentamente la posición que las otras dos naciones ocupaban. Encontró una postura cómoda y comenzó a lamer las nalgas del español, intercalando de vez en cuando algún que otro mordisco que le hacía perder la concentración al moreno, y por lo tanto hacía que dejara por un instante de adentrarse en el cuerpo de Italia. Y este último respondía la frustración momentánea con insultos y patadas.

-¡Fo-Fóllalo de una puta vez, bastardo! - gritó Lovino entre jadeos desesperados, después de que España gimiera y detuviera su movimiento al sentir como Inglaterra humedecía su entrada con su boca.

Antonio sintió como Inglaterra metía un par de dedos dentro de su cuerpo, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, buscando directamente aquel punto que le haría explotar de placer. Apretó los dientes, luchando contra el deseo de girarse y abrirse de piernas, como siempre que el británico lo provocaba de ese modo.

-No seas egoísta Antonio…si acabas ahora, lo vas a dejar insatisfecho.

Arthur se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con toda la escena, y le gustaba sentirse el que se llevaba la mejor parte de todo aquello. Y más aún se divertía a costa de España.

-Si no quieres terminar, ya sabes que hacer, porque yo no voy a dejar de follarte en ningún momento – murmuró hundiendo más sus dedos y con una sonrisa insana en la boca.

-Te odio… - jadeó Lovino cuando el español salió de su interior, para llevarse la mano a su miembro y presionarlo con fuerza, con un par de lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas a causa del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por aguantarse las ganas de acabar. Sin embargo se compadeció de él, entendía que Inglaterra era un cabrón con todas las letras y que las marcas que estaban dispersas por todo el cuerpo del rubio se debían seguramente al desquite del español, en pago por todas las veces que lo había torturado así. Cómo le gustaría ver eso, a Antonio dejando a Inglaterra hecho un desparpajo, verlo follándolo sin piedad. Porque se lo tenía merecido.

-Arthur…b-basta…no…

El cuerpo del ibérico comenzó a moverse cuando el inglés lo penetró, y casi al mismo instante sintió como las manos de Antonio sujetaban sus piernas y las volvían a acomodar alrededor de su cintura. Volvió a gemir cuando España entró de nuevo en su interior, y se sujetó con fuerza de su espalda.

-¿V-ves que… es el mismo ritmo, L-Lovino?

No le contestó, porque las uñas del rubio recorrieron toda la longitud de sus muslos, arañándolos y haciéndole casi ver las estrellas. Odiaba que tuviera el control… ¿Cómo mierda hacía para tener a los dos a su merced? ¿Y para encima hacerlos delirar de placer?

-Más…fuerte…m-más…

Eran ya cuatro manos las que lo recorrían entero y le provocaban unas intensas ganas de gritar y de gemir como si fuera una de esas perras de las películas pornográficas que guardaba Francia. Abrió los ojos de golpe, que en algún momento los había cerrado inconscientemente, y miró las ligeras gotas de sangre que se deslizaban por el hombro del español, y detrás de él a Arthur, el cual se relamía el líquido carmesí que pintaba sus labios. Antonio giró el cuello y se hundió en la boca del británico, sin molestarse siquiera en bajar un poco más la voz cuando Inglaterra le dio un arañazo en el pecho y le hizo soltar un gemido que sonaba más a puro gusto que a dolor. Italia tomó el rostro del español, girándolo nuevamente y reclamándolo para sí. El sabor de la saliva del inglés se mezclaba con la del español y con la sangre de éste, y era algo que a Lovino lo enloquecía. Ignoraba el celular que sonaba en el suelo, ignoraba el sonido de la cama soportando los bruscos movimientos de los tres, ignoraba todo que no fuera aquellos dos cuerpos sobre el suyo. Y más aún cuando sintió que ya no soportaba más, que la espalda se le estaba quebrando y que prácticamente estaba gimiendo como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, aunque a decir verdad España lo superaba en ese sentido.

La boca de Antonio devorándolo con ansias fue lo último que sintió antes de venirse sobre su vientre, enterrando sus manos en el cabello del inglés y tirándolo con fuerza. Fue consciente de que Antonio terminó después de el, y murmuró varias veces su nombre de manera desordenada, cuando el escalofrío de la esencia ibérica quemándolo por dentro lo recorrió entero. El moreno escondió su rostro en el hombro del italiano, gimiendo con cada embestida que Inglaterra le daba. Hasta que por fin, el rubio se corrió y se desplomó sobre la espalda de España, dándole pequeños besos por toda la piel y jadeando casi sin aire.

-Mierda…pensé que no…ibas a terminar nunca… - susurró el español.

-Me duele todo el puto cuerpo…

Lovino se hizo a un costado una vez que el español salió de su interior, acurrucándose junto a la almohada y tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de la respiración. El corazón parecía que estaba a punto de salírsele, y lo peor de todo era que todavía quería continuar.

-Inglaterra…te has pasado.

Antonio se levantó pesadamente, mirando las largas marcas rojizas que habían quedado grabadas en las piernas de Italia y en el pecho. Las observó un instante antes de voltearse y mirar fijamente, con enojo, al rubio.

-En ningún momento se quejó. Tú tampoco te quejaste – le dijo sonriente, señalándole la mordida que tenía en el hombro.

-Pero con él es diferente, Lovi no tiene porqué sufrir todo lo que sale de esa cabeza podrida tuya.

-Vamos, Antonio...no me jodas.

Arthur se le acercó y lo tomó de la nuca, besándolo suavemente. Antonio dudó por unos segundos, pero luego le correspondió, tomándolo de la cintura y echándose hacia atrás, arrastrando al inglés consigo. Lovino descansaba en un costado, cerrando los ojos e intentando no mirarlos. No tanto por celos, sino porque sabía que si lo hacía, volvería a excitarse como la primera vez.

Inglaterra descartó la idea de ponerse agresivo y morderlo de nuevo cuando los dedos del ibérico se enredaron en sus cabellos, acariciándole con las yemas y haciendo que se relajara bajo sus labios. Arthur suspiró y gimió suavemente cuando España intercambió su boca por su cuello. Todavía le duraban los efectos del orgasmo anterior, y estaba demasiado debilitado como para comenzar con una nueva ronda, pero las caricias llenas de ternura de su pareja lo ponían más que de costumbre.

-Antonio…

-¿Hm?

Pensó muy bien lo que le iba a decir. Tenía que escoger una frase lo suficientemente erótica como para ponerlo con tan solo susurrársela al oído. Tenía varias opciones, pero escogió la más sencilla.

-¿Crees que podré soportar que después de todo lo que hicimos no me la hayas metido en toda la noche?

España se ruborizó de golpe y se separó unos centímetros, contemplando el rostro del inglés, adornado por una sonrisa irónica. Inglaterra soltó una risita suave y le dio un beso en los labios, acomodando su cadera sobre la de español y moviéndose lentamente sobre él.

-¿Crees o no?

Le encantaba ver los cambios en el ibérico, como su cara ligeramente inocente mutaba a una totalmente distinta, que desbordaba lujuria y pasión. Porque él lo había comprobado, por experiencia propia, el por qué le decían "el país de la pasión", y era algo a lo que se había hecho adicto. Apretó la parte interior de sus muslos contra el cuerpo de Antonio, el cual alargó un brazo y lo tomó del mentón, acercándolo a su boca y dándole un lametón sobre los labios. Inglaterra le respondió de la misma manera, haciendo chocar sus lenguas para fundirse en un beso cargado de deseo.

Lovino abrió un ojo, cansado de fingir que no le atraía mirar a los otros dos devorándose como si fuera la primera vez. Se incorporó y se limpió los restos que le habían quedado en estómago, dando un par de vistazos a las otras dos naciones que parecían ignorarlo. Mierda… ¿Por qué tenían que dar semejante espectáculo?

Las manos de España parecían estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo, mientras que las de Inglaterra solo se aferraban al cabello castaño. El moreno apretó las nalgas del rubio, dejándolas enrojecidas, y luego las bordeó con la yema de los dedos, bajando por sus muslos y volviendo a subir. Inglaterra sonreía, extasiado, hasta que de golpe Antonio lo tomó de los brazos y cambió las posiciones, dejando al inglés contra el colchón.

-Me gusta cuando eres así de salvaje, Antonio.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando las caricias del mayor sobre su pecho, los ligeros mordiscos, los lamentotes sobre su vientre y los jadeos del moreno chocando contra su piel. Abrió la boca cuando sintió que unos dedos le acariciaban los labios, dedos que instantáneamente entraron en su boca y acariciaron su lengua. Empezó a gemir, sin darse cuenta de que no era solo Antonio quien estaba proporcionándole placer. No tenía la capacidad para ponerse a deducir que no eran dos manos las que lo estaban tocando, sino cuatro. Fue cuando abrió los ojos que vio el rostro de Lovino sobre el suyo, así como también de él eran los dedos que continuaban dentro de su boca. Y en lugar de sobresaltarse se sonrió.

-Te da igual que te folle él o yo, ¿no? – le susurró sobre los labios el italiano.

Inglaterra estaba descontrolado. Antonio no paraba de acariciarle la entrepierna, de mordisquearle los muslos y de murmurarle palabras que no lograba entender, pero que llevaban su nombre y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Y Lovino que lo atravesaba con esa mirada cargada de tantas cosas… realmente no sabía qué era lo que quería. Y por eso soltó al aire, sin pensar:

-E-en realidad…me gustaría que me jodieran los dos a la vez.

Lovino arqueó una ceja y sonrió, divertido, para luego girarse y contemplar a Antonio, que al escuchar el pedido de Arthur se había detenido, con una cara de espanto que había tirado por tierra todas las ganas anteriores de follarse al inglés. Lovino en cambio estaba encantado con la idea. No era como si él antes hubiera experimentado eso, pero estaba seguro de que debería doler como los mil demonios. Pero esa era la perfecta forma de bajarle los molestos humos de "sabelotodo a la hora de tener sexo" que ostentaba Inglaterra.

Jamás se puso a pensar en lo que le cuestionarían al otro día. No le importaba en absoluto, lo único que su mente y su cuerpo pedían era más carne, más inmoralidad, mucho más de eso que habían hecho. Y tampoco se puso a pensar en que ya ni se reconocía a sí mismo, haciendo a un lado a Antonio y obligando al inglés a girarse sobre la cama, apoyándose él en sus rodillas y pasar una mano por debajo del vientre británico, haciendo que levantara un poco las caderas. Inglaterra se dejaba hacer, complacido, sonriente, soltando suaves gemidos con cada roce que recibía su cuerpo. Italia volvió a girarlo nuevamente, incómodo y decidido a silenciarlo de una buena vez. Y además porque quería volver a sentir el sabor de los labios ingleses, por supuesto.

-Decídete Lovino – murmuró Arthur con un suave tono sarcástico, que se mezclaba con sus profundos suspiros de excitación - ¿vas a cogerme de espaldas o de frente?

Arthur Kirkland para el italiano era como…como una cosa molesta, odiosa, insoportable. Y a la vez provocativa. Era como un mosquito fastidioso que le daba vueltas alrededor, picándolo con cada comentario que le hacían dar ganas de partirle la cara de un puñetazo. Pero a la vez era tan, pero tan fascinante, con esos ojos que invitaban al desenfreno… la única manera de desquitar su bronca en él era follándolo hasta el cansancio, y lo peor era que eso era lo que más le encantaba al británico, por lo que más que una lección parecía ser un premio.

-En estos momentos te pareces tanto…pero tanto a una puta, Arthur – le susurró sobre los labios, lejos de darse cuenta que Antonio lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Será que las frecuentas demasiado, entonces?

Lovino chasqueó la lengua y lo besó, siendo esa la única alternativa que disponía en lugar de bajarle esa sonrisa de prepotencia con un buen golpe. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el beso, luchando por dominar aquella impaciente boca, sin poder lograrlo. Inglaterra se le escapaba, cada vez que intentaba atrapar su lengua el anglosajón se le escapaba y le devolvía el gesto con una mordida en los labios. La saliva del rubio se escurría por sus dedos, producto de que antes habían estado en el interior de la boca del inglés. No dudó en buscar con ellos su entrada, metiendo un par sin avisarle, haciéndole cortar el beso para dejar escapar un gemido. Sonrió satisfecho y prosiguió, moviéndolos en su interior y admirando cada gesto nuevo en el rostro del británico, a pesar de que ya había sido testigo de cada expresión que pasaba en esa clase de momentos por su cara.

Inglaterra buscó con la mirada perdida a Antonio, preguntándose si acaso no habría muerto al no haber acudido en su ayuda, o al menos para sumarse. Daba por descontado que seguramente se encontraba ocupándose de Lovino, pero los gestos tan concentrados de éste último, carentes de ese mohín especial que ponía cada vez que España lo tocaba, le indicaron lo contrario. Giró la cabeza a un lado, y o primero que vio fue la espalda del español al descubierto. Antonio buscaba con sigilo algo en la cajonera, algo que de seguro no debía ser lubricante porque Lovino ya se había encargado de eso, y que tampoco sería algo para atarlo porque las corbatas estaban en el bolso. Aunque la duda no le duró demasiado, o mejor dicho dejó de pensar en ella cuando sintió el tercer dedo dentro suyo. Se aferró a las sábanas y abrió aún más sus piernas, maldiciendo mentalmente al ibérico.

Lovino volvió a girarlo, enterrándole el rostro contra la almohada. Levantó sus caderas, abriéndole las piernas en el proceso y situándose entre ellas. Arthur hizo fuerza con sus manos contra el colchón, para levantarse y buscar una postura más cómoda, ya que el estar aplastado contra el almohadón le quitaba la respiración y eso, si bien era agradable al principio, no era tan divertido cuando dicha asfixia no era intencional sino un mero descuido. Sin embargo, cuando logró incorporarse unos centímetros y tomar una bocanada de aire, la otra mano del italiano lo obligó a volver a la posición anterior, empujándole por la espalda y luego sujetándole ambas muñecas.

-Mierda… ¡Antonio….! – gritó antes de volver a quedar con la cara aplastada contra la tela.

Casi al instante sintió que algo demasiado doloroso lo atravesaba, y abrió los ojos, dejando salir todo el aire que había almacenado en un largo gemido de placer, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se oyera aunque el almohadón atajara sus sonidos contra su boca. Lovino suspiró de placer, apretando más el agarre sobre las pálidas muñecas que ahora lucían unas marcas enrojecidas por la presión de los dedos del italiano en ellas. Estiró el cuello, lo más que pudo, arqueándolo y logrando así que su nariz pudiera atrapar un poco más de oxígeno, que lo usó para gemir más sonoramente al percibir cómo cada vez se hundía más en él. Los nervios del cuello le dieron un punzante estirón cuando giró bruscamente la cabeza en busca de España. Y lo vio, casi enfrente suyo y con esa sonrisa juguetona en la cara, pero al instante sintió que algo extraño le tapaba la boca, pegándose a sus mejillas y a sus labios.

Intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Y la primera embestida de Italia le hizo buscar morder la almohada, sin lograrlo. A su lado España le acariciaba la espalda, subía hasta su cabello humedecido por el sudor y se lo revolvía, con aire divertido. La sensación de algo que le molestaba en la boca hizo que sacara la lengua para relamerse, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía una cinta adhesiva pegada que le impedía hacer todo eso que había intentado.

-Gritas demasiado, Arthur – le susurró al oído el ibérico.

Lovino seguía concentrado en buscar aquel maldito conjunto de nervios que harían que Inglaterra dejara de gemir de aquella manera, aunque sabía que de encontrarlo, dichos gemidos de impaciencia y dolor se convertirían en unos insoportables gritos de placer. Realmente agradecía de todo corazón a Antonio, y a su fantástica idea de pegarle esa cosa. Vio cómo el español gateaba hacia él, después de haber mimado un poco el cuerpo del rubio y levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con una sonrisa antes de abrir la boca y recibir un intenso beso, repleto de pasión.

-Te quiero, Lovi – le susurró España al oído, acariciándole el pecho. Era una declaración hecha en un momento algo extraño, no cualquiera le dice algo así a alguien que esta ocupado en follar con un tercero. Pero bueno….habían sucedido tantas cosas raras en esa noche que una más…una menos…

Acarició aquel rizo encantador, que resaltaba entre esa mata de cabello castaño desordenado y húmedo, lo cual hizo que Italia perdiera el control y que por consiguiente empezara a arremeter contra el cuerpo de Arthur con más desesperación. Y que el beso entre él y el moreno se volviera casi un acto de necesidad pura, como si ambos dependieran de los labios ajenos. Lovino hubiera querido que durara un poco más, pero tuvo que separarse para poder acomodar mejor el cuerpo del inglés, soltándole las muñecas y sujetándole con ambas manos la cadera, haciéndolo incorporar para que quedara con la espalda pegada a su pecho. Instantáneamente Inglaterra se llevó las manos a la cinta que tenía pegada en la boca, pero Antonio lo detuvo, atrapando ambas con una sola y elevándolas hacia arriba.

No era como si extrañara aquellos deliciosos gemidos impregnados en insultos en su idioma, o esa sucia boca suya suplicando por más. Pero los sonidos que se percibían por toda la habitación, que se oían aún más lujuriosos al no tener sentido alguno, y la garganta pálida vibrando ante las palabras atascadas en ella, que no podían salir correctamente, era muchísimo más excitante.

Lamió con deseo todo su pecho, bajando hasta su estómago que todavía tenía el gusto a la semilla inglesa de la primera vez. Buscó con la mano libre los labios de Lovino, el cual aceptó gustoso aquel par de dedos que se metieron en su boca, lamiéndolos con lujuria y empapándolos en saliva, mientras Antonio acariciaba con su lengua los muslos de Arthur, la esquina donde comenzaba su pierna y donde terminaba su vientre.

Sacó sus dedos de la deliciosa boca del italiano y los llevó hasta la entrada del inglés, la cual estaba enrojecida y con el miembro de Lovino aún en su interior. Italia detuvo sus movimientos, para facilitarle el trabajo a España, a pesar de que sentía unas inmensas ganas de seguir con lo que hacía y que Antonio se fuera al carajo hasta que terminara. Inglaterra dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas cuando el dedo del español ingresó dentro de él, dilatándolo aún más. No lo iba a negar, era agradablemente placentero, el dolor lo traspasaba de una manera que le hacía echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir de pura delicia.

-Arthur, si te duele mucho…

-¿No le ves la cara? Le importa un carajo si le rompemos el culo.

Lejos de avergonzarse por lo que le acababa de decir, y lejos de inmutarse por la expresión mitad risueña, mitad sorprendida del español, bajó sus manos hasta las piernas del inglés, abriéndolas un poco para ayudar. O para que se apurara, ya que el estar quieto después de haber estado moviéndose dentro de Arthur realmente le estaba haciendo mal.

Antonio resopló nervioso, mirando a Arthur que no parecía importarle que España se preocupara por si eso iba a terminar en un desastre o algo por el estilo. Según los cálculos del inglés, no se iba a morir por tener a los dos países dentro, lo sabía por experiencia y también sabía que Antonio era consciente de que el dolor no se comparaba al placer que se sentía (porque lo bueno de haber sido países tan antiguos y formado parte de grandes imperios conllevaba el hecho de que se conocían absolutamente todas las cosas buenas –y las malas- de la humanidad).

Se acomodó frente a Inglaterra, buscando una posición que le permitiera entrar en él sin dañarlo y sin estorbarle el movimiento a Lovino. El italiano bufó cansado, rodando los ojos al ver la inutilidad del español, y al inglés que gemía en voz baja, impaciente.

-No sé como mierda es esto… – murmuró el ibérico, examinando la escena y tratando de buscarle una solución al problema.

Inglaterra aprovechó la distracción del moreno para zafar una de sus manos del agarre del español y quitarse la cinta de la boca, la cual le dejó una ancha marca enrojecida sobre la blanca piel.

-Se-serán i-idiotas… - jadeó intentando mantener las palabras – no saben hacer absolutamente nada…

España ni siquiera intentó volver a detenerlo, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se quitó el cabello de la frente, mirándolo sin comprender. Lovino sí fue el que se sintió herido, al menos en su hombría (por supuesto, después de todo no la había perdido) y apretó los dientes. Realmente tuvo ganas de tirarlo contra el colchón y follarlo de una buena vez, para que aprendiera a callarse, pero resistió ese deseo y se limitó a chasquear la lengua y a insultarlo.

-Bastardo de mierda, ¿cómo carajo puedes hablar así teniendo una polla adentro? ¿Y encima quieres darme una puta clase de cómo cogerte?

Solamente como para desquitarse, movió levemente su cadera, arrancándole un leve gemido y una blasfemia al rubio. Arthur hizo el codo hacia atrás, golpeando al italiano en un costado.

-¡Oigan ya basta! – Antonio los regañó. De todos modos, el mayor de los tres era él – ¡Arthur, o te dejas o te vas a la mierda, y si sabes como demonios hacer esto lo dices y ya!

El que lo hubiese reprendido solamente a él y no a Lovino le dolía un poco, pero no por eso iba a tirar toda ese placer que le esperaba por la borda. Y aunque intentara parecer calmo, todavía tenía en su interior a Lovino y eso lo desconcentraba. Le señaló a Antonio con la cabeza la cama, a lo que el aludido entendió que tenía que recostarse sobre ella y así lo hizo. Luego empujó con suavidad a Lovino con el codo hacia atrás, para que saliera de él. A regañadientes, el italiano le obedeció, y ambos dejaron escapar un gemido al separarse. Inglaterra se deslizó hasta donde estaba España, subiéndose con algo de dificultad sobre él y mirando hacia atrás para que Lovino lo siguiese. Antonio creía entender lo que Arthur intentaba hacer, por lo que no dudó en tomarlo por las caderas y acomodarlo sobre su miembro, que desde hacía rato exigía atención. El rubio se recostó sobre su pecho jadeando, aunque su entrada ya estaba dilatada de antes y no le dolía demasiado dicha acción.

-Ya…Italia, ya…e-está – tartamudeó al sentir como cada vez su peso hacía que el español se hundiera cada vez más en él. Y por su parte Antonio soltaba jadeos de placer, mientras disfrutaba de la estrechez de Inglaterra, que por unos segundos iba a ser solamente de él.

Maldijo el haberse sonrojado tanto cuando Antonio le clavó aquellos verdes ojos en él, en el momento en que se acomodó detrás del rubio y ayudándose con uno de sus dedos lo penetró un poco. Mucho más se sonrojó cuando sintió dentro el tacto del miembro de Antonio. No había nada que le causara tanta excitación como eso, apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de que no podía, a causa de lo apretado que estaba, meter nada más. Y de mientras, Inglaterra gemía, con su boca tapada por la palma de la mano de Antonio, que le susurraba al oído que bajara la voz.

-Due…duele…fuck…this hurts…

Lovino no sabía que hacer. Quería moverse, pero temía lastimarlo, y además miraba como las uñas del rubio se clavaban sobre los hombros y el pecho del moreno y le desgarraban la piel, dejándole cortas líneas sonrosadas que luego se convertían en rojas. Y Antonio solo apretaba los dientes, tal vez por el dolor que le producía no moverse y los rasguños del inglés, o por el intenso placer que le recorría la columna y le enviaba espasmos a todo su cuerpo.

-Lovi… - carraspeó para aclararse la voz que se le había vuelto algo ronca – en el cajón…

Italia alargó un brazo y abrió el lugar que le habían indicado, tanteando entre unos cuantos papeles y cigarrillos hasta encontrar a lo que suponía que España se refería. Se lo lanzó a las manos abiertas del ibérico, saliéndose lentamente cuando entendió lo que quería hacer.

-Usa esto, o habrá hoy una silla vacía en la reunión y alguien que dirá que no quiere sentarse – le dijo mientras sacaba del frasco un poco de lubricante y se lo esparcía en los dedos.

-Im….bécil – murmuró apenas Inglaterra, celebrando poco la broma de Antonio y golpeándole con el puño levemente en el pecho.

Antonio estiró la mano hacia la entrepierna del italiano, el cual se sonrojó y se hizo a un costado.

-¡Puedo solo!

Pero no replicó más, como si no deseara que España lo tocara de esa forma… Incluso se dio el lujo de gemir cada vez que los dedos del hispano subían y bajaban con rapidez por su miembro, llenándolo de esa extraña loción oleosa que tenía un aroma a… un aroma extraño. No quiso ponerse a pensar el sabor, no porque fuera desagradable sino porque de seguro le arruinaría alguno de sus platos favoritos.

-Y-ya... – Romano le apartó la mano porque empezaba a creer que si España seguía tocándolo así, terminaría acabando antes de volver a entrar en el cuerpo del inglés. Volvió a posicionarse como antes, sonriendo cuando Antonio movió la palma de su mano hasta la boca de Arthur. Vaya que era precavido.

Fue agradable saber que ahora podía adentrarse con más facilidad. Gozaba del cálido roce contra el miembro del español, contra el interior de Arthur, realmente era una de las malditas mejores noches de su vida. Pero no entendía cómo aguantaba Inglaterra el dolor, o al menos, cómo no se rasgaba al medio, como una hojita de papel. El sólo pensar en eso le hizo soltar una leve risa, que las otras dos naciones interpretaron como que lo estaba disfrutando (y sí que lo estaba).

Ambos esperaron unos cortos segundos antes de comenzar a moverse. En realidad podrían haber sido más condescendientes y esperar a que el británico se adaptara a la presencia de aquellos dos dentro suyo, pero España conocía cada una de sus debilidades, y sabía que un poco de dolor adicional, aunque el inglés lo maldijera en ese momento, era algo que Arthur adoraría sentir.

-Bloody hell…god…y-yeah…

Eran pocas las palabras coherentes que podían percibirse entre aquella confusión de gemidos ingleses y jadeos de las otras dos naciones. Lovino enterraba sus dedos en el rubio cabello de Inglaterra y lo acariciaba, tironeándolo suavemente, luego descendía por su cuello, por sus hombros y se perdía recorriendo esa espalda surcada por largos rasguños y unas cuantas mordidas antiguas. Antonio marcaba el ritmo, moviendo la cadera del inglés a su gusto y el italiano simplemente tenía que obedecer ese vaivén excitante, cuidándose solamente de no perder el movimiento y de no dañar a los otros dos, pero no le resultaba complicado ya que el español se movía cada vez con más ímpetu y eso hacía que él también se acelerara.

Inglaterra dejó salir un gemido ronco y desesperado cuando sintió que algo se le desgarraba en lo más profundo, a la vez que los otros dos europeos le hacían nublar la vista al tocar de nuevo y con más fuerza su punto sensible. No sabía si suplicar que se detuvieran o gritar que o matasen allí mismo de placer. Y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a decir ambas cosas, mezcladas, por supuesto, en una incomprensible mezcla de español e inglés. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cada vez más y hacían un extraño contraste con la sonrisa malsana en su boca. Antonio rasguñó su piel cuando el británico le dio una fuerte mordida en el cuello, Arthur le respondió con un beso demandante y endemoniadamente desordenado. Se le hacía difícil atrapar esos labios, dado que el cuerpo del rubio se movía de un lado al otro y el mismo Arthur echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para gritar con fuerza, suplicando que aquello jamás concluyera. El italiano había notado que el miembro del inglés había quedado sin atención y no dudó en colar su mano por entre los otros dos cuerpos, tomándolo entre sus dedos y moviéndolo al mismo compás que llevaban él y España.

Intentó concentrarse en cada uno de los sonidos que le calaban los oídos, más allá de los raros gimoteos del rubio y de los jadeos de Antonio, que mutaban a palabras de consuelo cuando el británico le imploraba que se detuviera. Por supuesto, habían ido demasiado lejos como para interrumpirse, y aunque Arthur realmente se estuviera muriendo, no se detendrían hasta terminar. Los sonidos de la cama chocando contra la pared de manera escandalosa eran más vergonzosos que sentir como se oía cuando ambos entraban y salían del que alguna vez fue pirata. Y esos sonidos, que aumentaban la frecuencia cada vez más, le indicaban que en cualquier momento todo aquello acabaría.

Y así fue, uno de los brazos morenos del español se aferró a la cadera del latino, sin cuidarse de que si lo hacía con demasiada fuerza (y como si eso a Lovino le importara después de todo), solamente para tocar algo más que no fuera la piel toda maltratada del inglés y de paso para hacer que el italiano siguiera mejor sus movimientos, aunque fuera innecesario. Los dedos de la otra mano seguían clavados en la carne británica, a la altura de la pelvis, marcando la blancura impecable de aquella tez al presionarla contra sus huesos.

Lovino fue el primero que se sintió llegar al final, al no poder aguantar el intenso placer que le producía que Antonio lo mirara fijamente y que el inglés murmurara inconscientemente su nombre. Se aferró a los hombros del rubio, haciendo fuerza para darle las últimas y más profundas embestidas, cortando con el ritmo que Antonio le había impuesto. España notó eso y decidió acabar también, asiéndose con firmeza del anglosajón, el cual gritó y arqueó la espalda. Ambos dieron un último golpe dentro de Inglaterra, haciéndole derramarse en la mano de Lovino y en el estómago de Antonio, tensando todos sus músculos en un instante y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, gritando en un largo gemido el nombre del país ibérico en su idioma del mismo modo que lo hacía siempre.

-D-damnit…¡Sp-Spaaaaain!

Y Antonio sonrió, tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y besándolo con ternura, después de haber soltado un gemido ronco al aire, lleno de gozo y satisfacción. Arthur se movía entre sus brazos, con la garganta destruida y gimiendo disfónicamente al sentir que la esencia de ambas naciones se mezclaba en su interior y lo llenaba por completo. Ardía, porque de seguro lo habían lastimado, y parte de todo ese líquido calcinante era un poco de su propia sangre. El éxtasis le recorría las venas, impulsándole las últimas sacudidas y los últimos sonidos de placer.

Los tres se quedaron un buen rato, jadeando cada vez más regularmente, acariciándose entre ellos simplemente porque no sabían que hacer o decir. Lovino recorría con las yemas de sus dedos la espalda del rubio, y con la otra mano los muslos del español, escondiendo su rostro entre el flequillo que le caía desordenado sobre los ojos.

-…It's over – murmuró Arthur en medio de un silencio lleno de culpabilidad que le siguió al momento de delirio inmoral de los tres.

Italia entendió el mensaje e intentó abandonar el interior del cuerpo del británico, maldiciéndose al no haberlo hecho antes ya que estaba incluso mucho más apretado que antes, casi podía sentir su miembro estrujarse contra el de Antonio al intentar salir. Inglaterra lanzó unas blasfemias al aire y unos quejidos que más que placer denotaban un dolor intenso.

-Despacio, Lovi… - murmuró Antonio esquivándole la mirada.

-¡Cállate bastardo! ¿Por qué mejor no sales tú primero?

-¡Antonio, this really bloody hurts…! – gimoteó abrazándose al español, el cual le dio varios besos en la mejilla, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Italia apretó los dientes al verlos y sintió de golpe unas fuertes ganas de llorar. Apoyó las manos en la espalda de Arthur y se salió de golpe, conteniendo la molestia que la acción le produjo. España se quejó y el rubio se mordió el labio, maldiciendo al italiano en su idioma, en voz baja.

-¡Más cuidado, maldito italiano podrido! – gritó cuando pudo dejar de murmurar juramentos.

-Que te jodan, Inglaterra – le replicó, yendo a un extremo de la cama y buscando su ropa – yo me largo de aquí.

España salió lentamente del cuerpo británico, dándole un corto beso en la frente luego de hacerlo. Se incorporó pesadamente y gateó hacia donde estaba Lovino, sentado en el borde de la cama con las manos cubriéndose el rostro. No necesitaba escucharlo, sabía que estaba llorando y no podía dejar de repetirse interiormente que eso era por su culpa.

Los párpados del inglés se cerraron. Estaba jodidamente arrepentido, y cerraba los ojos para no ver cómo _su_ Antonio se dedicaba a consolar a Lovino en lugar de ocuparse de él. Se arrastró hasta el borde opuesto de la cama y se levantó. Necesitaba ir al baño, podía sentir como el líquido se le escurría por las piernas y lo mínimo que necesitaba era secarse eso. Muchas veces se había dormido con el español, mojados como estaban, sin que eso fuera una preocupación. Pero no deseaba quedarse en la cama mirando esa escena que tantos celos le daban.

Se aseguró de demorarse el tiempo suficiente como para que al salir encontrara a los dos durmiendo, si es que Antonio había podido confortar al italiano. En realidad se había pasado una toalla mojada por las piernas y por el cuerpo, y luego se había sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, pensativo. Luego de un largo rato, se incorporó y salió en silencio, caminando en dirección a la cama.

Le hubiera gustado dormirse en los brazos de España, como siempre hacía después de una noche así, pero viendo que el lugar ya había sido usurpado se resignó mentalmente como pudo y buscó su celular entre la ropa que había quedado desgarrada en el suelo. Las cuatro de la madrugada…fantástico. Al otro día, los tres amanecerían con unas ojeras increíbles y encima él mismo tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular delante de un perspicaz francés aquel molesto dolor de espalda. Y no hacer ninguna mueca de dolor al sentarse, por supuesto.

Programó la alarma para las cinco y media y se acostó en un rincón, ahogando un gemido de dolor cuando se acomodó entre las sábanas y éstas rozaron los rasguños que tenía en sus hombros.

-Arthur…

Sintió un susurro detrás suyo y se giró, aguantando la molestia que le producía hacerlo. España lo estaba mirando fijamente, sonriéndole. Inglaterra enarcó una ceja y movió la cabeza hacia delante, en un ademán interrogativo. Antonio le siguió sonriendo, lo cual le molestó (porque… ¿dónde estaba la gracia de sonreírle a una pareja cuando se está abrazando a otro con el que acaba de acostarse?) y le hizo darle la espalda.

-Déjame dormir, estúpido. A ti no te la han metido como a mí, así que cierra la boca y duérmete de una puta vez.

No se cuidó en pronunciar eso en voz baja, como para que el italiano no se despertara.

-No es necesario que te vayas a dormir a un extremo de la cama… ¡Arthur no seas así!

España seguía susurrándole, aunque seguramente Lovino ya estaba despierto. Lo que más le molestaba era que el ibérico se tomaba todo eso como si no hubiera sucedido nada, cuando era más que obvio que le pasaban cosas con Italia y que dichas cosas se habían incrementado esa noche.

-Duérmete, mierda. Mañana hablaremos y veremos cómo podemos cortar de la mejor manera.

-Arthur…

-Ya. Basta. No me hables y si de verdad me aprecias, déjame dormir.

Esperó que España le insistiera, que Lovino interviniese, que algo más fuera de todo ese silencio sucediera. Y esperando, se quedó dormido.

/ / / / / /

"_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you,_

_By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do…"_

Lovino abrió los ojos, tanteando la mesa de luz en busca del despertador, para reventarlo contra la pared, por supuesto. La música seguía sonando y aumentando cada vez más de volumen, definitivamente si él no se levantaba y apagaba esa cosa, nadie lo iba a hacer.

"…_there are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how…"_

-Cuba… ¿desde cuando te gusta la música en ingl…? - murmuró incorporándose y restregándose los ojos, interrumpiéndose cuando se vio a si mismo envuelto en un bollo de sábanas blancas, totalmente desnudo y en una habitación que no era la suya. Y que encima, estaba desordenada.

-Ah…ya recuerdo.

Antes de buscar con la mirada su ropa, rogando mentalmente que no fuera esa que estaba a un costado, sobre los platos rotos y sucios con salsa, se dignó en tomar el celular que estaba abandonado a un costado, y oprimir "silenciar alarma" en la pantalla. Ese no era su móvil, ni tampoco el de España.

Sobre una silla improvisada, a un costado, estaba su ropa, cuidadosamente doblada. Tomó la camisa dando un bostezo malhumorado y la extendió en el aire comprobando que todos los botones estaban en su lugar, contrariamente a lo que se había imaginado. Tomó las prendas y las dejó sobre la cama, mirando hacia los costados y buscando a los otros dos residentes de la habitación.

-Oigan idiotas… de donde sea que estén, salgan de una vez. No pienso quedarme de mucama a limpiar sus asquerosidades nocturnas.

No hubo respuesta. Italia abrió la puerta del baño y se asomó, agradeciéndose mentalmente al no encontrarlos allí. Lo que le faltaba, hallar a esos dos tarados encerrados en el baño haciendo lo suyo, como si lo de la noche pasada no les hubiera bastado. Al menos comprobó que lo habían dejado solo en la habitación.

Se dio una ducha, tratando de no mirar mucho las marcas del festín del que había participado hacía unas cuantas horas, mirándose al espejo solo para maldecir las tremendas ojeras que adornaban su rostro, y el brillo levemente malsano que aún no se iba de sus pupilas. Suspiró y se dedicó a separar las camas, a echar en un rincón las sábanas sucias (sujetándolas con la punta de los dedos) y a recoger los vidrios rotos. Más allá de todo eso, el cuarto necesitaba aire fresco, estaba tan intoxicado y viciado… si Prusia llegaba a entrar no le costaría nada adivinar lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Y sobre su cama, para mal de males.

Luego de peinarse y lavarse una docena de veces la cara con agua fría, abrió las cortinas y los vidrios y se asomó al balcón, inhalando el suave aroma al amanecer y de las flores que lo adornaban. Permaneció unos minutos allí, pensativo, hasta que se hartó del brillo del sol que comenzaba a despuntar y a darle en pleno rostro y se volvió hacia adentro.

-Mierda…ya deben ser las ocho y la conferencia es a las nueve…y los bastardos ni me despertaron.

Tomo el móvil de Inglaterra y se quedó contemplando la pantalla. Las seis y media de la mañana… Genial.

Sólo por curiosidad, aunque tenía bien claro de qué era lo que podía llegar a encontrar, se puso a abrir las carpetas de las imágenes. Nada del otro mundo, Alfred sonriente con un helado en la mano, Matthew haciéndole _fuck you _detrás, luego el canadiense señalando dos sabores en la cartilla, formando un corazón con los dedos y el americano enrojeciendo y ensuciándole enfurecido el cabello con crema. Fotos de Francis cayendo por las escaleras, paisajes londinenses, más fotos de los hermanos norteamericanos y…

España.

Recorrió con algo de tristeza cada una de las imágenes, aunque no podía evitar sonreír un poco viendo la cara de idiotas que tenían los dos. Cuando notó que las tomas iban subiendo de tono, siendo las últimas de Antonio prácticamente ya sin ropa alguna, decidió dejar de mirarlas.

-Degenerado de mierda, al menos no se le ocurrió tomar fotos de lo de anoche…

Volvió hacia atrás, y se topó con la carpeta de videos. No estaba seguro de querer ver el contenido, pero de todas maneras, no iba a ver nada que no fuera peor que lo que había hecho. Decidido a mirar tan solo el primero, (de una larga lista que de seguro incluía desde las payasadas de Alfred y Matt hasta esos dos haciéndolo) no dudó en sentarse en la cama, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y apretar la tecla de "play"

Aunque la sonrisa no le duró mucho, cuando se vio a sí mismo debajo de España, y la mano de Arthur opacar por un instante la pantalla, para después aparecer toda la escena en un ángulo demasiado claro y demasiado explícito para su gusto. Y la sonrisa del inglés mirando hacia la cámara (a juzgar por la perspectiva, el desgraciado la había puesto sobre la mesa de luz) justo antes de acercarse a ambos y de colocarse detrás de Antonio, acariciándole la espalda sin dejar de sonreír. Adelantó horrorizado un poco más la reproducción, y quedándose blanco de espanto al verse de nuevo, esta vez sobre el bastardo británico, besándolo mientras España gateaba hacia ellos y buscaba un lugar disponible para poder intervenir.

El video duraba exactamente treinta y siete minutos.

-¡Hijo de mil puta! – gritó antes de estampar el celular contra la cama, enrojecido hasta las orejas y clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Se metió el móvil al bolsillo y caminó hacia la puerta, notando por primera vez que había un papel pegado en ella.

"Lovi, sentimos no haberte despertado, pero se te veía muy cansado. Arthur programó su alarma para que te levantes a las seis. No toques su móvil, es de mala educación, según él. Además cosió los botones de tu camisa, así que vístete en paz. Prusia y el resto de los chicos aún no han regresado, por lo que supongo que la conferencia se postergará unas horas. Igual, ya hablamos con una mucama para que pase a las siete a limpiar y a dejar todo impecable. Le explicamos más o menos la situación, le dijimos que llevamos un par de mujeres, como para que no sospeche. Estamos en el bar del hotel. Te esperamos."

Lovino abolló el papel y lo metió en el mismo lugar, junto al celular de Arthur. Abrió la puerta y salió.

-Buenos días…

Giró para contemplar la sonriente cara de Lituania, que acababa de salir de la habitación de Estonia y Letonia.

-Buenas – le contestó sin mirarlo mucho y siguió caminando, bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la cafetería. Todas las mesas estaban desocupadas, con excepción de una a un costado, donde estaban sentados Arthur y Antonio, y con una cara peor que la suya.

En especial la de Inglaterra.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza y le sonrieron, Antonio con la misma frescura de siempre, Arthur sonrojándose un poco y fingiendo tranquilidad.

-¿Qué tal amaneciste Lovi?

-Para la mierda.

Antonio le acarició el cabello, pero Italia le quitó de encima con un manotazo y se echó contra el respaldar de la silla, alejándose.

-Ni me toques.

-No hay té, así que pedí tres tazas de café. Voy a buscar el pedido, ya vuelvo – Inglaterra hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa mal hecha y se levantó, caminando hacia el mostrador. Lovino lo siguió con la mirada, y cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, depositó el celular sobre la mesa.

-Tu inglesito es un degenerado, peor que Francia. Dime como carajo borro este video, no entiendo nada de esta mierda de móvil, y el maldito filmó casi todo lo de anoche. Eliges bastante bien tus parejas, veo.

España miró de reojo la pantalla y sonrió.

-Cuando regrese se lo pediré.

-¿Nada más? ¿Así de simple te tomas todo?

-Lovi…

-Encima me hiciste quedar como un estúpido, me juraste que entre ustedes no había nada, me trataste de celoso y toda esa mierda, me mentiste diciéndome que tenías dolor de cabeza, encima ves cómo el otro imbécil se me sube encima y como un tarado te calientas y ni me salvas, al contrario, te mandas un polvo genial mirándonos. Y después me follas, mirándome como si estuviéramos en una luna de miel, dejas que Inglaterra te meta mano por todos lados, discutes con él delante de mío, me preguntas si yo apruebo la relación, después te lo coges como si yo no existiera, lo miras igual que me miras a mí, le dices lo mismo que a mí… ¿qué mierda te crees? ¿Qué mierda se cree ese otro oxigenado tarado?

Antonio bajó la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Si te hace feliz, acabo de terminar con Arthur.

El sonido del puñetazo en la mesa que dio Italia llegó a oídos de Inglaterra, el cual hacía mil y un esfuerzos por alargar la charlita que mantenía con la chica que atendía, y así no tener que regresar con los otros dos.

-Serás tarado… no me digas que lo hiciste por mí… porque ahora quieres que estemos juntos…

El español movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Fue para que no te lastimemos más. Sería demasiado hipócrita seguir con eso fingiendo que no sucedió nada. Y además…anoche pasaron demasiadas cosas, que tal vez las pasamos por alto porque preferimos disfrutar antes que ponernos a pensar…pero…

-A mí no me paso absolutamente nada. Ni contigo, ni con Inglaterra. Así que pueden seguirse apretando a gusto en los baños y a la salida de cada reunión, yo no voy a decir nada, pero no por ustedes, sino porque me delato a mí mismo.

-¿Y te tengo que agradecer por eso?

Arthur dejó la bandeja con las tres tazas sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de Lovino, mirándolo fijamente.

-Haz lo que se te cante el culo – murmuró enfurruñado, enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la madera.

España e Inglaterra se miraron, el último mordiéndose el labio inferior y sin dejar de observarlo, perdido en el verde intenso de las pupilas ibéricas. Le suplicó con la mirada, intentando convencerlo, recurriendo incluso a humedecer sus ojos con lágrimas. Antonio también lo miraba, pero movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, negándole la respuesta. Arthur soltó un suspiró y tomó un sorbo de café, apretando los dientes después de tragar para no dejar escapar el llanto de impotencia y dolor que lo estaba carcomiendo. No podía, no delante de esos dos, después de todo, él tenía su orgullo.

-¿No vas a tomar tu café? – indagó Antonio, haciendo chocar la cucharita contra la taza llena y humeante del italiano.

Lovino se incorporó y tomó la azucarera de mala gana, sin mirarlos a ninguno de los dos. Tenía muchos insultos para decirles, pero en el fondo sabía que la culpa era compartida, y que era demasiado falso hacer el papel de víctima en una situación así. Tragó saliva y se dignó en hablar por primera vez, sin rastros de hostilidad. Hablar, como personas normales.

-¿Y ahora?

-¿Y ahora? – repitió el inglés, parpadeando y aprovechando la acción para esconder sus lágrimas.

-Sí. ¿Qué sigue después de todo esto?

España dejó la taza a un costado, apoyando los codos en la mesa y la cabeza sobre sus manos, con una mueca indecisa en sus labios. Era una de las pocas veces en que no podía verle el lado optimista a las circunstancias. Inglaterra no dejaba de mirarlo, intentando entender cada una de las expresiones que pasaban por el rostro del moreno. Italia chasqueó la lengua y volvió a sepultar su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-Esto da asco – murmuró desde su escondite.

La silla que ocupaba el británico chirrió cuando este se impulsó hacia atrás, para luego ponerse de pie y tomar la chaqueta que había dejado colgada sobre el respaldar de esta.

-Yo…me voy a buscar a Alfred. Debe estar preocupado y… eh… además el café que sirven aquí es horrible. Nos vemos en la reunión.

Sonrió, mirándolos a ambos, incluso a Lovino, que al sentir el ruido del asiento de Arthur corriéndose había levantado la cabeza.

Romano estiró la mano para detenerlo, aunque la volvió a su antigua posición cuando notó que España ya se le había adelantado. Inglaterra parpadeó indeciso y miró el reloj, intentando zafarse del agarre del ibérico, sin éxito.

-Es tarde, tengo que buscar a…

-No hemos terminado, bastardo, siéntate – Italia le dirigió la mirada más hostil que pudo fingir, porque aunque él tampoco quería dejar las cosas así (en realidad, si le hubieran dado a elegir, hubiera optado por salir corriendo, o que la tierra lo tragase) no lo iba a reconocer ante los otros dos. Y además le molestaba mucho pensar que el inglés se hacía rogar demasiado por Antonio, o al menos esa mano morena sujetando la pálida del británico le causaba mucho más celos de los que había sentido la noche anterior.

Arthur vaciló un momento, contemplando las ligeras marcas rosadas que aparecían en su piel debajo de los dedos del español aferrándose a él, sin darle la posibilidad de irse lejos de allí, no para buscarlo al americano sino para tomar una buena botella de ron. Porque la conferencia no le importaba un carajo en esos momentos. Sin embargo, volvió a su asiento, cambiando su rostro triste por uno que denotaba una mala leche increíble, producto del desvelo y del poco interés que tenía en mantener una charla con esos dos, habiendo tenido que sacrificar su relación con Antonio únicamente porque le habían dado ganas de incluir a Lovino en su pequeña fiesta nocturna.

-¿Y bien? – dijo tomando un poco de café, que ya había dejado de humear.

Nadie le respondió, y cuando los miró uno por uno, notó en sus pupilas la misma indecisión que él sentía que le carcomía por dentro.

-Al menos la pasamos bien – dijo sonriendo Antonio, tratando de amenizar el ambiente y fallando en el intento, al sentir las cuatro pupilas verdes clavarse en él con enojo.

-Tal vez… - murmuró el inglés, mirando hacia el techo después de arrepentirse de culpar a España por ese comentario. Después bajo la vista para mirar al italiano, esperando una respuesta de su parte. El ibérico soltó una risa y largó un suspiro.

De todos modos, ninguno de los dos esperaba una aprobación de Lovino

* * *

Ejem...

Una amiga subió al kink meme un trío. Hablamos de eso al respecto, y de ahí salió mi palabra de "jamás escribir un trío con Lovi, Antonio y Arthur" porque, en primer lugar, implican mis dos parejas favoritas. Segundo, porque es muy OOC que Lovi comparta a Antonio. Tercero, Toño tendría que decidirse por uno de los dos, y eso me rompería el corazón. Entonces dije "jamás escribiré algo así". En lo personal, creo que si hubiera un triángulo amoroso, el que saldría perdiendo sería Arthur (y eso me duele, joder, es mi OTP!)

Como verán…lo terminé haciendo. Juro que este fic me ha costado muchísimo, he intentado (y fallado épicamente) en que no me saliera OOC. Los finales de los tríos siempre me dejan un saborcito amargo al último, y soy incapaz de hacer que quede algo feliz, porque simplemente no sé como escribirlo sin que quede OOC. No exagero, pero hay tres fics en mi vida que me han costado muchísimo terminar, y este es uno de ellos.

Tenía planeado que fueran Lovi e Iggy quienes lo fuckearan a la vez a Toño (=o= no puedo creer que haya dicho eso). Pero luego de releer me pareció que el único que merecía el castigo era Inglaterra, por haber empezado todo, y por hacerse el que se las sabe todas (además me pasé esta semana mirando pics donde lo ukeaban hardo al jefe, y no quería humillarlo tanto). Juro que un sándwich de Lovi me tentó demasiado, pero…lo dejaré para otra ocasión. ¡AH NO! ¡NO VOLVERÉ A ESCRIBIR OTRO TRÍO, JAMÁS!

Estoy feliz, porque me di cuenta que hace un año atrás jamás hubiera escrito algo así, y porque diría "Arthur es tan OOC…" ya que me costaba muchísimo no verlo abajo, de uke. Ahora babeo cuando lo veo fuckeando a alguien (excepto a Alfred -) A pesar de eso, sigo adorando los sándwiches con un inglés al medio.

Notita para Ae-chan: espero, de todo corazón, que te haya gustado. Puse toda mi voluntad en él, posta, mis neuronas ardieron (en todo sentido, LOL). Y espero que el final no te haya dejado asqueada xD. Je, en serio, fue un placer trabajar al servicio de tu perversión. En fin, abrazo con cinco horas de diferencia y beso, gracias por ser tan awesome conmigo. Y por hacer que Antonio y Arthur lo hagan en la cama de Rusia (en realidad fue _contra un armario_ en la alcoba de Rusia 8D) Borrachos… ¡que importa! (juro ante la tumba de Padre Fritz que ese fic se me ha convertido en una jodida adicción) ¡Te quiero~! Y ojalá te llegue mi cartita para navidad 8D, a ver si el maldito servicio postal funciona, ya que me asaltan casi cuarenta pesos por enviarte un sobre lleno de yaoi xDDDDDD (el sobre desbordará de dibujos fail y un par de hojas preciosas (créeme, son preciosas, porque hay espamano de fondo) contándote cosas random 8D)

Espero poder algún día ir a visitarte…tenemos que ir a Gibraltar! xDDDDD

En fin, luego de esto, me dedicaré al fluff. Leeré mucho fluff azucarado y rosita, como para redimirme. MUCHO FLUFF!

FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFF ALLÁ VOOOOY! (¿?)

(Ah, la cancioncita metida ahí es Wonderwall, de Oasis. Es preciosa)

Gracias por leer~, srsly. Porque es tan largo que cansa.

Ja ne!


End file.
